Neverending Problems
by xbringmoithehorizonx
Summary: YamixOC love story starting from Battle City. Not much of a summary though..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Surprise Homecoming

_Five Years Ago_

"_Malik! Malik look it's snowing!" Vivianna shouted from her home in Egypt. Malik walked into her room and smile, "Yea it is. They say if it snows that it is a sign that the Queen returned to Egypt." He smiled. "Really? That is so awesome. Snow is a symbol of innocence. I understand why it would mean her." Vivianna grinned. "Come on. I want to play in it!" She grabbed Malik's arm running down the stairs, "Papa! We are going out to play!" She shouted as they ran outside and made a snowman. "Isis, are you sure my Aniko is the Queen?" The man asked as he watched his daughter and Malik play. "Yes, I'm afraid so" Isis frowned knowing what would become of Vivianna's father. _

_Later that evening, Isis, Malik, and Vivianna walked inside her home seeing her father on the ground murdered, "No! Papa." She shouted running to her father. "Please don't leave me. Pleasee" she cried. Malik and Isis lowered their heads, "Now her journey begins…" Isis whispered to herself…._

_~Present Day~_

_Vivianna Honda_

I stepped off of my airplane, grabbed my luggage, and walked out of the airport just to get surrounded by paparazzi, "Is it true you are done singing?" "What will you do next?" "What will happen to your stardom?" Along with many other wasteful questions. I ignored the questions as I entered my limo, "Driver, take me to the docks. I have someone I wish to see" I commanded. "Yes ma'am" He responded as he drove off to the docks. When we made it my driver opened my door and helped me out of the car. "Wait here until further instructions" I said walking off before he could reply. Noticing a boat close to the dock letting people out I smirked, "Perfect timing"

_Tristan_

"Look we made it home!" Joey shouted happily. After receiving the money for his sister's operation he was so excited to get home to pay for it. "Yea, finally maybe a break from all the dueling" Yuugi smiled. We exited the boat noticing a girl standing there as if waiting for someone, "Hey there is someone here. We should see who she is waiting for." Joey grinned, knowing him he just wanted to flirt with the poor girl. "Hey chick! Whatcha waiting for?" Joey shouted as he ran towards her. She turned around quickly, grabbing his out reached arm, and tossing him down in front of her. She looked past Joey and smiled widely before she ran in our direction, passing the hurt Joey, and embraced me tightly, "Big brother!" I looked down at the girl shocked, "Vivianna?"

_Vivianna_

I let go of my brother and smiled, "Come on I got the limo waiting for us. You three can come too" I called behind me as I walked away from them. "Hey wait up!" Joey called as they ran to catch up. We entered my limo, "Driver to the Honda Resident" I commanded ignoring his response. "Hey, aren't you Vivianna Akino?" Tea questioned. "Yes and no. Vivianna is my stage name. My real name is Aniko Honda and I'm Tristan's half sister" I answered smiling softly. "Tristan's little sister. Dude, what else have you held back?" Joey shouted. "No need to shout nimrod. We've met before." I snapped leaving the gang confused. "You have?"

"Yes, Yuugi. It was before year 7th. Joey was friends with Tristan and he use to hang at our home a lot of the time, but then again I was always hiding in my bedroom." I laughed at the memory. "Oh yea, you were never close to your mom when you lived with Tristan" I glared at him. "She is NOT my mother" I snapped causing Joey to jump. Tristan sighed heavy and shook his head, "She might as well be your mother sis. She rais-" "Don't finish that sentence!" I growled and Tristan froze. "Anyway, you are the lead singer of Icy Temples, right?" Tea asked happily. "Yes I am. I'm also the Queen of Games" I smiled. "Oh my gosh! You are THE VIVIANNA!" She jumped a little in her seat. I laughed at her lightly, "Well yes I suppose I am" I scratched the back of my head. _'This girl is obviously a huge fan' _I thought.

_Yuugi_

'_Yuugi do you feel what I feel about that girl?" _Yami asked. I looked at him, _'What are you feeling?' 'I feel like I know her.'_ I looked at Aniko closely examining her before I noticed her locket and her armlet bracelets on both arms and her bracelet on her right wrist all pure gold and the locket had the symbol of the Millennium Items, _'I thought there were only 7 items?' _I thought loudly. _'There is. Maybe she has one as well' _Yami replied. "Hey Yuugi, are you ok?" Tristan asked snapping me from my thoughts. "Yes I'm fine." Realizing we reached Tristan's home, "Well I guess this is later?" Aniko smiled as she left the limo. She took out her luggage and went to her driver, "Once you drop them off to their homes you are off for the day. Your family is waiting for your arrival. I will call you if I am in need for a ride. Don't worry you'll still be paid even if you are off" Aniko smiled. "Thank you ma'am" The driver smiled largely. He drove off, "Where to my mistress' friends?" We gave him directions and we headed home.

_Aniko_

Tristan helped me unpack my luggage, "Sis, why do you still have these gowns?" He asked as he hung up my Egyptian gowns. "They are part of our heritage bro. plus it's been passed down through generations. I have a feeling it's my duty and my destiny to keep them" I smiled. "Well sis. Are you going to school with us?" He asked and I shook my head. "No, I think I'm going to remain a home school student" He kissed my forehead before exiting my room, "Good night brother" I whispered before I fell into a dreamless sleep..

The next day I woke up later than usual and I check the time, "OH CRAP! My guest will be here in an hour!" I shouted, hopping out of bed, and got ready for my visitor. 5 minutes to spare I finished the tea and the doorbell rang, "Coming!" I shouted as I walked to the door opening it to reveal my friend…


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: The Shadow Realm_

"Ryou! I'm so glad you could come!" I smiled as I engulfed him in a hug. "Well of course. When you told me you moved back here I had to come see you" He smiled sweetly. "Come in. Would you like some tea?" I asked. "Yes, please thank you." He replied as he sat in the living room. I walked in with two cups of tea and sat beside him, "How are you Ryou?" I asked. "I am well. How about you Aniko?" I flinched at my name. "heh, no one ever calls me that anymore" I laughed lightly. "But really Ryou. Are you okay? Is it still bothering you" I asked seriously. "oh no, Yuugi helped me get rid of it" I smiled and sighed in relief. "I'm glad." After a while of talking Ryou decided to ask me a question, "Aniko, do you believe in reincarnations?" I was taken aback by the question. "Well, yea I guess. Why?"

"Who would you think you could be if you were a reincarnation from ancient Egypt?" He asked. "Well… I guess I would be a priestess or maybe just a servant girl. How about you Ryou?" I replied. "Maybe a Tomb Robber" he smiled. "Really? I don't think you would be a tomb robber. You are too innocent" I disagreed. "Maybe you are right" he chuckled. I got out of my seat and walked into the kitchen noticing outside getting darker and ominous. "How weird.." I whispered. I turned around and saw Ryou standing a bit away from me his head looking down at the floor below him, "Ryou, look at this. It's so creepy. It's like I've been here before" I shivered whispering the last part to myself. "That is the shadow realm for you dear. Miss me?" his lips curved into a smirk as his dark eyes looked at me. "Not you again" I gasped as I ran out of the kitchen to the stairs.

"Why of course. I want the items you have, and why not just take your soul my _Queen_" he laughed loudly. "I have to get out of here" I said. _'Aniko, followed my voice. I can help you. Just follow my voice' _A voice called out to me. "That will be great! Now how could I get to you?"

_Bakura_

'_That girl! She always has to run' _I slowly walked towards her bedroom knowing that where she would hide. I hid in the shadows and waited for her.

_Aniko_

'_Follow my voice. Go to your own realm' _The woman's voice continued as I ran towards my room. I entered it slightly out of breath, "Where are you? How do I get out of here?" I shouted. The door closed behind me and Bakura smirked at me, "Well, well, well how did I know you would run here?" I backed up, "Go away… Why are you after me?" I asked. "You have something I want" his Millennium Ring glowed brightly and I collapsed to the floor. _'No! I can't move my body' _I cried out in my head. _'Someone help me!' _I screamed. I slowly lost consciousness as Bakura walked closer, "With you out of my way my _Queen _I can destroy the Pharaoh." _'Did he just call me… a Queen'_ then I blacked out.

_Bakura_

I smirked at her unconscious figure, "See dear. If you never left me you would never be my target" I laughed as I reached for her locket only to get burned. I hissed in pain "What the-" _'You are not allowed to touch My Queen's jewelry!' _A dragon woman appeared. _'Leave now or I will be forced to attack you!' _She warned. _'Damn it!' _I growled as the shadow realm disappeared. I stared down at Aniko and glared at her, "Hey sis! Are you ok? Why aren't you answering your phone?" Tristan asked as he ran to her room. I quickly left her room and stood outside the balcony of her bedroom, "Sis.. SIS! Wake up." Tristan shouted towards her shaking her gently.

_Yuugi_

~While Aniko was in the shadow realm~

I was walking to the game shop with the gang as Tristan called his sister for the third time, "Maybe she's just asleep. You said you woke her up pretty early" Tea said trying to calm his nerves. "I hope so… Hey Yuugi, your puzzle is glowing" Tristan said changing the topic. "What?" I looked down and touched his puzzle, burning myself in the process, and changed into Yami._ 'Someone help me!' _I jumped. _'Did that just come from my puzzle?' _I questioned and Yuugi nodded _'Someone is trapped in the shadow realm'_ "Someone is in the shadow realm. Tristan you said Vivianna wasn't answering phone." I thought. "No, you don't think.." He didn't finish his sentence as he took off to his house. "Let's go guys we have to go with him" Tea shouted running after him.

_Tristan_

I tried shaking my sister awake. "Sis, come on wake up.. Please wake up!" I tried not to cry. She groaned softly and I sighed in relief. "Tristan!" Tea shouted running to Aniko's room. She gasped, "Oh no! Is she okay?" They ran in Yami stared at her. "She's fine. Her soul is still in her." He replied. "Thank goodness" I whispered as I pulled her close to me. They stared down at us until Yami picked her up and placed her on the bed. I got up and shook off my sadness, "Well my mom won't be home for a few days. You guys are welcomed to stay here for a few days" I offered and Joey nodded. "Sure thing bud. Someone has to be there to watch Vivianna."

"Aniko.." I corrected. "What?"

"Her real name is Aniko. She quit using it after she began touring. That's not even her real hair. She has a wig to make people think her hair is short." I explained. "Come on I'll order pizza" I sighed walking out of her room.

_Aniko_

I woke up sitting up in bed, "Ow, I feel like I was hit by a ton of bricks" I groaned as I removed my wig, allowing my jet black hair flow down to the middle of my back. I got out of bed dressing in an ancient Egyptian night gown, passed down from generations, and slowly walked down the stairs. "Tristan?" I called out when I reached the living room. I peeked into the room and saw Tristan with his three friends. I walked in, making my presences known, and stood there awkwardly. "Sis. Are you ok?" He asked noticing me holding my head. "I'm fine. I just have a splitting headache." I replied, massaging my temples. "What happened to you?" Tea asked. I looked at Yuugi (Yami but she doesn't know that), who was staring at her in shock. "I don't remember" I lied. "Who was supposed to meet you?" Tristan asked as I walked to the kitchen to grab a slice of pizza. "Bakura"

_Yami_

Once I heard Bakura's name my head shot up, so did the others. "What did he want?" Joey asked angry. "He was an old friend in England. He was going to stop by to say his greeting, but I don't think he ever showed" She replied walking back into the room leaning on the wall. _'She is so familiar, but where have I seen her before.' _I thought and I stood up. "Well you sure had us worried. Tristan tried to call you a few times and when we arrived you were unconscious on your floor" I explained. "Was I really? I wonder how that happened…" She whispered.

_Aniko_

Once Yami stood I noticed his sudden tallness, maybe two inches taller than me, _'Wow, he's taller and… cuter? How is that even remotely possible?' _I thought. "Well um aren't ya'll going to be in the Battle City Tournament?" I asked changing the subject. "Yes, Joey and I are in it" Yuugi's deep voice replied. I smiled, "Awesome me too! Let's just not duel each other" I laughed nervously. Tristan looked at me shocked, "When were you going to tell me!"

"I just did. You should have figured that. Kiba himself personally invited me" I smiled. He shook his head, "True." We laughed at each other as Joey growled and mumbled something about not being invited, "Well the tournament will start tomorrow. I shall see ya'll in the morning. I will be retiring for the night" I smiled as I said my good nights. Once I got to my room I lied in bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

_Yuugi_

Tea and I were the last two up, "Yuugi, do you think that she was the Queen of Egypt?" I nodded. "The pharaoh also believes so, but if she really is. She's in more trouble than what she already faced." "Maybe she can help you and the Pharaoh to unlock his past life" She whispered before we both fell asleep.

_Chapter 3: Final Duel_

_Aniko_

I woke up from my slumber changed into my duel clothes, grabbing my deck, and headed towards the doors. "Finally you are ready!" Joey teased. "Hey, where is my brother?" "He went to the hospital to be with my little sister" Joey replied and I frowned slightly but I shook it off. "Oh ok! Well lets go win us some locator card" I grinned and we left for Domino City and waited for the dueling to begin. I stood by the tall Yuugi and I stared at him, _'There is something different about him. It's not his unexplained growth or the deep voice. He's like a whole other person' _I thought turning away from him before he noticed my stare.

A few hours after the duels began I was skipping around happily. I was on my last duel already, but no one was around me to celebrate it with me, "The first day and I already won my other duels in a few turns." Every duel I was in I only took their locator card I refused to take their rare card. I walked to the Domino City Museum, wanting to tour the Egyptian artifacts, and once I entered I was greeted by a woman, "My Queen, my necklace told me you would be here." I looked at her, "Excuse me… I'm not a queen- Well I'm the Queen of Duel, but that's the only type of Queen I am" I corrected slightly amused before actually realizing the woman I was talking to. _'Do I know her?' _I thought before I was cut out of my thoughts. "Follow me my Queen; there is much I should show you in such little time." Completely ignoring my comment as she descended down stairs and I hesitantly followed her. We stopped in front of a tablet and I gasp as I felt pulled into the tablet…

"_My pharaoh! Please don't do this. How can you be so willing to sacrifice yourself? What about your people, your kingdom… What about me?" A woman cried. I ran to her to comfort her but I slipped through her, "What is going on?" I whispered. I looked in the direction the woman looked towards and I gasped, "Yuugi!" The Pharaoh stopped walking and turned to the woman, "My Queen, I am doing this for my people and kingdom, and for you. Please don't be upset with me" he whispered wiping her tears. "My Queen, promise to find me in the next life. Find me and stay with me always." He whispered and she nodded. He walked away from her and he disappeared. "My Queen, we must go" A priestess helped the Queen escape as she cried for her lost love._

I was pushed out of the tablet and the woman stood over me, "You see my Queen. You see what you are supposed to do. You must fight alongside the Pharaoh" I shook it off and ran away. "My Queen!" The woman called, but I refused to stop and I kept running until I was further away from the museum. I looked and saw I was cornered by men in robes, "What do ya'll want!" I shouted as they stared at me. "Duel me!" One stepped up. "Well if that's all you wanted you could have just asked! I'm not showing you mercy!" I smirked as we activated our duel disks hoping this will get my mind off what I saw.

"LET'S DUEL!" We shouted. "I'll draw!" The man said as he drew and he set a magic or trap face down and a monster face down. "My turn! You should have just attacked me when you had the chance!" I smirked. "I summon Danalyn the Child! (Atk/800 Def/100)! Now that she has been successfully summoned I activate her special effect. I can summon a monster from my deck to my field. I summon Heavenly the Hateful (Atk/2500 Def/2000)!" I shouted as my monsters appeared. The rare hunter quivered, "What no two monsters in one turn!" He yelled. "I'm not done yet you creep! I use her special effect to summon Dragon Sister Triplets Irelyn, Jadelyn, and Kathelyn (Atk/2300 Def/1800) to the field! And why should I give you another turn! I play the field spell Dragon world giving my dragons 550 ATK and decrease their defense points 600. Now Heavenly the Hateful attack his face down card! Dragon LightSlash!" I shouted as she attacked his defense card. "Oh no!" He yelled. "Now Dragon Sisters attack him directly (Atk/ 2850 Def/1200) when her attack succeeds I get to attack with another monster twice. So Danalyn attack him twice and finish this duel!" He screamed for mercy as I won the duel. "Now give me your locator card and we'll call it a day." I smiled. His head glowed and an eye was shown on his head, "Well done Aniko. It was already determined you would have won, but I didn't expect it to be in one turn. No matter. I will need you to drag out the pharaoh." His voice was deeper and darker. "You will not use me for a thing! How do you know me? I don't know you!" I growled. "I am Marik" he laughed before the man collapsed. _'Marik… Okay then'_

_Yami_

"Hey Yuugi!" Aniko shouted as she ran up to me. "How are you? How are your duels coming along?" She asked. "They are good. I just finished my first duel." I replied. "Oh wow I just finished my last duel. I'm already in the finals" She laughed. "Wow really! That's awesome. It must have been easy. What cards did you receive?" I asked in amazement. "None, well I mean I won them, but I refused to take them. I just wanted the locator cards, but I got a surprised duel from a guy names Marik" I looked at her. "Did he say anything to you?" I grasped her shoulders. "Ow Yuugi! No he didn't. He just gave me a name, but it was like he was taking over the guy I duel." She gasped as I let her go. "Oh sorry. Let's take you home." I smiled. "Yuugi, tell me something.. Are you really a Pharaoh?" She asked as we walked towards her house. "Yuugi isn't the Pharaoh. I am. I reside in the puzzle. Yuugi and I share a body." I explained and she took it rather well. "Oh well that explains the height difference every time I see you" She grinned showing the height distance with her hands. _'I'm not that short!' _Yuugi exclaimed as his spirit stood by us. "Holy Ra! Yuugi, you scared me" She jumped. _'Wait you can see me?' _Yuugi asked and she nodded. "Odd, I know" she smiled. We continued talk, just her and I, until we reached her house, "Would you like to come in? Tristan is staying at the hospital with Joey's sister, and he would be mad knowing I stayed home alone." She asked. "Sure" I nodded.

_Aniko_

I lead the Pharaoh up to my bedroom, "You can stay in the guest bedroom if you like" I offered and he accepted it. I opened my closet showing a few Egyptian clothes, "I see you lived in Egypt for some time." The Pharaoh commented. "Yes, my father passed my clothes down from generation to generation. They look so perfectly new and so elegant. I wear them on special occasions, sort of my way to appreciate my heritage." I smiled noticing his small smile. "So you are of family royalty?" He asked. "By marriage... My great grandmother, about 3,000 years ago married in a pharaoh. Her name is unknown however, so is the pharaoh she had married" I sighed shaking off my thoughts about the woman from the museum. "Aniko, tell me something… Do you believe in another life?" He asked me. "You mean like a reincarnation?" I responded feeling this had happened to me before. "I suppose" I said. "Well you know how I told you I am a Pharaoh?" I nodded cautiously. "What if that means that your great grandmother was the woman promised to me in the past" "That's insane. That would mean I would be the reincarnation of her" I whispered. "I can't believe that. It was of mere coincidence." I added. "Do you know the history of your families past?" He asked. "Yes, it's actually really strange because her story is mostly like mine. Except she married a lover, the Pharaoh… um I mean you, and I'm still single" I laughed. "Will you tell me her and your story?" He asked and my laugh ceased.

I sighed taking a seat on my bed, "You may want to sit. It is a rather long story. Both tales are long." He sat beside me as I swallowed hard knowing what this will lead me to. "Well during the Ancient Egyptian times, well your time, my great grandmother belonged to a servant family. Her half brother however was part of the Pharaoh's court and so was her father, but her mother and her were peasants." "Why?" He questioned. "My grandmother was a daughter of an affair my father had on his wife before his wife died. Anyway, her mother fell very ill when she was young." I laughed shaking my head lightly. "She was very brave for her age. She begged the pharaoh to allow her father to come home with her to see her mother on her deathbed. He allowed it and a few minutes after her father arrive to their home. Her mother passed…" I paused for a moment before taking a breath and continuing. "Now this is when her world fell apart. About 3 months time of her mother's death she had broken a relationship with her Tomb Robber boyfriend, well she had just recently found out about his crimes. That evening when she parted with her ex she arrived home to find her father in a puddle of his own blood." I laughed again. "Now I think she is just plain insane. She stormed the palace ordering the Pharaoh to call her brother to the throne room. Demanded him actually. His guard stormed in after her about to send her to her death, but the Pharaoh stopped them. Supposedly her eyes burned with the hatred and pain of the death he sent one of his personals to retrieve her brother. Yada yada he came and she told him what had become of their father. Her brother spoke to the Pharaoh about taking her in until he can find a place to keep her. She ended up falling in love with that pharaoh and he fell in love with her. The rest of her story disappeared along with her." I sighed as the Pharaoh stared off in space. "Something the matter Pharaoh?" I asked

"You can call me Yami, Aniko. Nothing is wrong, but that story brought back a sort of feeling. Now on to your own story" he said. I gulped, "Well as I said before her story is a lot like my own. I lost my mother to cancer when I was very young. My father divorced Tristan's mom after she found out about my mother and I, and he moved to Egypt to live with the only daughter he had. We traveled everywhere. It was amazing! One day we arrived to Egypt and met with two people, Malik and Isis, and the oddest thing happened. It snowed… It was possibly the purest white snow I had ever seen. It was said that when snow fell in Egypt it was a sign their Queen had returned to find her lost love. That evening Isis took Malik and I to the Pharaoh's tomb, it was so depressing.. when she had brought me home I found my father… covered in his own blood" I bit my lip pressing the tears back. "After his death I left Egypt immediately. Began singing in American and started a band, we became famous, and I became one of the greatest duelist alive. My band name, however, was named Icy Temples. Icy because of the snow. The snowy day was the last one I ever saw my father and the Pharaoh's temple, or tomb, was the last place I went before I left Egypt. I try my hardest to keep my father in my memories and uphold what he wish I could become, but it hurts so much without him here" My tears spilled from my eyes. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be crying." I apologized standing up fast walking to my door. "No wait Kahi." Yami called grabbing my wrist.

"_My Queen, please understand the Pharaoh cares. He's just-" The queen held up her hand. "Isis, I don't need you to pretend that he cares. I can't believe I am stuck with him." She cried as she sat on her bed. "Kahi!" The Pharaoh's voice echoed through the palace. "Yukilyn, I don't want him near me" She cried as her Duel Monster appeared. "Yes Kahi, I will protect you." She nodded."Kahi!" The Pharaoh walked in the room noticing the queen crying, but as he walked towards her Yukilyn appeared, "I am sorry my Pharaoh, but I can't let you pass."_

"_Kahi, call off your Duel Monster. We must talk!" The Pharaoh said as Yukilyn disappeared. "Isis, please give me a moment alone with the Pharaoh." She stood from her bed wiping her tears. The priestess bowed and left the room, "What more can you say? Have you not said enough?" The queen frowned as she walked towards him. "My Kahi, I am sorry I didn't put your feelings in thought-" The Pharaoh was cut off. "You aren't sorry my Pharaoh. If you were it wouldn't have happened." She cried and began walking out of the room. "No wait Kahi!" The pharaoh grabbed the queen's wrist and pulled her to him._

I woke from my vision and noticed my closeness to the Pharaoh, "Yami…" I whispered as I looked up. He looked down at me, wiping away my tears, and before I could say anything else his lips claimed my own and I stood there in shock. After a while I kissed him back until our bodies cried out for oxygen. We moved away from each other and stared, "Did you… see that?" I asked. "See what?" He asked confusedly. I shook my head, "It's nothing, but let's head to bed. It's late and we have to let you win your other locator cards" I smiled weakly as I grabbed my Egyptian gown. "You're right" He nodded. "Good night Aniko" He said his good nights and kissed my cheek causing me to blush lightly. "Good night." I replied as he exited. Then I slipped on my gown and fell into a deep slumber. Not knowing what would become of me the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Meeting Malik?_

_Yuugi_

"Yuugi… Yuugi… Or maybe you are the Pharaoh.. Darn you boys confuse me. Spiky, wake up." I groaned as Aniko poked me. "Aniko, go away." I grumbled. "You are Yuugi" She smiled. "Come on little one wake up. I made breakfast. You have to get ready for your tournament. You have two more duels and I'll let you sleep again." She smiled. _'She has a point Yuugi. We need to get ready' _The Pharaoh agreed. "Traitor.." I growled as I sat up in bed. "Goodie be ready so we can go soon!" She shot up and went to her room to change.

_Aniko_

I walked into my room and kneeled by my bed, '_Mum, give me the strength I need to figure out my path' _I prayed as I stood up and changed into some normal jeans and a normal shirt before I headed down the stairs seeing Yami at the door, "You ready Aniko?" I smiled softly and nodded. "Let's go win you those locator cards" he grabbed my hand and we walked out to a river. "Yami, have you ever had a dream about your past?" I asked him. "No, I get small things once and a while. I'm sure unlike you I barely see a thing" He smiled. I shrugged and let Yuugi and Yami talk. _'Something is odd. Something is coming and it's not good' _I thought. "Come out whoever you are!" I shouted as a mime guy jumped over the bridge above. "Marik" I gasped. "Why hello my future Queen" the voice chuckled. I hid behind the Pharaoh, "Aniko, run. I need you to be safe. Go to Joey or Tea please." The Pharaoh whispered to me. "What- no I won't leave you!" I froze for a moment _'I sound just like that Queen all of the sudden'_ the slave of Marik and Yami began their duel. "Don't try leaving my Queen. I have slaves around us. The moment you run. They will grab you" The slave chuckled. "Marik! Leave Aniko alone this instant!" The Yami growled. During their duel Marik's slave sacrificed his monsters on the field to summon Slifer. _'You must run Kahi! You are in danger' _A woman shouted in my head. "Yami…" "Go now Aniko! You aren't safe here!" Yami shouted. I stepped back slowly before I took off running.

_Yami_

I defeated the mime and the mime fell to the ground as Mokuba picked up the Egyptian God Card. Marik controlled him again and began talking about his arrival, "So tell me Yami, who would be a good mind slave?" Marik spoke. "Leave my friends alone!" I shouted.

_Aniko_

I stopped running once I reached a far enough place away from the duel and I walked slowly to catch my breath. "Ugh Marik! You are beginning to be a pain" I shouted to no one in particular noticing people stare. I didn't pay attention to who was in front of me and I ran right into someone, "Ow! I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was- hey do I know you?" I froze looking at the guy. "Maybe. I'm Aniko. Stage name Vivianna and Queen of Games" I smiled. "Vivianna Honda? Is that you?" His voice rang. "Malik?" I questioned and he nodded happily. I hugged him tightly, "Holy Ra! It's really you! How are you? How have your sister and you been? Why are you at Domino City?" I questioned and he chuckled. "You haven't changed a bit. Have you?" I shook my head. "If I changed that means you would have to change too, and that's not good."

_Malik/Marik_

I just got off the ship and I was heading to play the Pharaoh's friends for fools until I ran into my old friend. _'Wow. She's beautiful. Why does she have to be my enemy' _I thought sadly. "If I changed that means you would have to change too, and that's not good." She grinned. Her eyeliner was the perfect shape around her eyes, her armlets, and bracelets matched each other, but her modern day clothes contrast her ancient Egyptian look. "Well of course. I wouldn't change at all" I laughed heartedly. "I would love to stay and chat hun, but I have to find my friends." She said hurriedly. "Is there a problem?" I asked her. "Yes, there is. A guy named Marik is going to harm my friends. I have to go and warn them." She frowned. "Oh, well hurry then." I said and she ran off to search for her friends.

_Aniko_

Half an hour later, I ran off in a direction and caught up with Mokuba, "Hey Mokuba! I need your help" I shouted as he stopped moving. "Oh hey Aniko. Yuugi and my brother just went that way" he pointed. "I'm looking for Joey and Tea" I sighed. "They were kidnapped." Mokuba replied. "No, they can't" I frowned. "Yea, and those look like the men who took them." Mokuba freaked. "Get behind me Mokie! It's about to get violent up here." I shielded him as I got ready to fight them. I fought them off until one snuck up behind me and knocked me down, "Get the boy." One growled as he picked me up.

"_Hey you people leave this girl alone!" Kahi shouted. "Peasant girl go away. She is our bad luck" A man shouted back handing Kahi sending her to the ground. She growled, "Don't test me!" She screamed as she attacked the guy. "Get her. This girl needs to learn her lesson" A boy shouted as they attacked Kahi. "Stay back Kisara. I'll protect you from them" Kahi whispered. "Thank you my friend" she whispered kindly. Kahi held her ground as she fought off the villagers until one got to close and was able to land a hit, knocking her to the ground in pain, gasping for air. They proceeded in hurting Kahi until a Priest showed up, "Stop this at once!" He shouted. "Priest Seto! These girls-" "I don't care. Leave these girls alone!" He ordered and the villagers dispersed and Kisara ran to Kahi. "Kahi, you shouldn't have done that to protect me. Look at you, you are hurt." Kisara frowned. Kahi got up slowly with the support of Kisara and the Priest. "I didn't want them to hurt you" She groaned in pain._

I woke up noticing I was in a room surrounded with boxes, "Are you ok Aniko?" Tea asked me. "Yea my neck hurts though" I whined and Mokie chuckled. "Well of course. You were hit pretty hard." He commented. "Lousy, no good, stinky kidnappers" I growled. "Look we could stack the boxes up and one of us can escape." Tea thought. "Let's go for it!" I grinned and we began stacking the boxes.

We pushed Mokie out the window and I began crawling out when the door began shifting, "Oh no! Tea" "Just go get help" She said as the boxes fell taking her down with them as I pulled myself through the window. "Mokie… Go get Kiba and Yuugi. Hurry. I'll stay here and try to rescue Tea and Joey." I said. Mokuba nodded and took off. _'Please hurry and save us' _I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Bottom of the Sea?_

_Aniko_

I jumped off the roof landing gracefully on my feet. I heard footsteps walking in my direction and I hid as they passed by. "Malik.. No they got him too.." As he walked off Tea and Joey followed, rare hunters a few feet ahead of them. I stopped in front of Malik, who was shocked to see me, "Aniko…" "Don't tell me. Marik kidnapped you too." I growled. "Yea he did. You shouldn't be here you will get hurt" he said disapproving what I was doing. "I couldn't leave my friends here" I replied. "Watch out!" Before I could turn around and defend myself I was knocked out cold.

_Malik/Marik_

'_Foolish girl! You brought your own demise to yourself. You will be a great answer to my problems' _I smirked. "Go set her at the arena." I ordered my hunters that took Aniko away from me. "Let the game begin" I laughed.

_Yami_

We were on our way to the hunter's hideout I tightened my fist feeling my hand go numb, "We are 2 blocks away. We are almost there. Then we can save Tea, Aniko, and Joey" Mokuba commented.

We arrived to the docks and I noticed Joey standing by the docks, "Joey!" I shouted. "Sorry Joey isn't here now leave a message for him." Marik's voice rang through Joey's mouth. "Marik! Let my friend go!" I growled. "We are going to duel if you win I'll let your friends and your _Queen _go if I win I get your God Card and your puzzle" Marik smirked. "What have you done to Aniko?" "You will see soon" He laughed evilly. "Yuugi, you better do exactly as I say. Like your friend Joey, Tea is also under my control. Surprised?" "Marik leave her alone she's done nothing to you!" I glared. Tea and Joey walked to a dock, "Welcome to my special duel arena look around you. Should you accept you'll be battling against your best friend" Tea cuffed the boy's legs to a chain. "Notice you both are fastened to a large anchor hanging above you, and look who we have there chained to the anchor as well-"

"No, Aniko!" I shouted noticing her passed out close to Joey and I.

"Oh the Queen is fine… For now. Now the rules are simple 30 seconds after a player's life points reach zero the victor's box will open revealing a key to undo their chain and free themselves or they will be sent in the sea along with the loser. And don't forget about little Tea, but I'll get to her in a minute. And don't think about refusing this duel because if you don't all of you will pay with your lives. If there is no winner in 60 minutes the anchor will automatically drop" He laughed in Tea. "And we can't have any interference" as a crate raised above Tea. "If you attempt to stop it the crate will fall on my head." And he let Tea out of his control. "Where am I? What I'm trapped?" Tea cried out in shock.

'_I'll save you guys.'_ I thought. _'Yami, let me take over. Maybe if he duels me he'll snap out of it' _Yuugi said and I hesitantly allowed him to take over.

_Aniko_

The last bit of the duel I woke up noticing my surroundings. I barely lifted myself up with my shaky arms, "What- What's going on?" I whispered seeing Yuugi and Joey dueling. "Ah, my Queen you are awake I see. I will deal with you after I finish this duel" Joey smirked. "Leave her alone Marik" _'Marik!' _I thought loudly as I stood up. "Aniko! Are you ok?" Tristan shouted from the other side. "I'm fine big bro." I replied softly as I started walking towards Yuugi. "Don't move my Queen." Joey shouted. "If you move another step you will send these two under" He threatened and I froze before I noticed my surroundings. Suddenly what felt like I was hit again and I fell to the ground in pain, "Aniko!" "Don't worry. I'm fine" I replied.

My chain wasn't really even attached to me, so I laid it beside me and I stayed down as I watched the end of the duel. Kiba and Mokuba freed Tea quickly and Yuugi's trap absorbed Joey's attack and had the trap attack himself, making him lose. '_Yuugi… No!' _"Black eyes attack me with all you got!" Joey shouted as the dragon attacked him dropping his points to 0. After 30 seconds were up the anchor dropped dragging them both down. "NOOO!" I screamed as they both went under. I stayed down frozen as Mokuba ran to me, "Ani, Ani, come on. Snap out of it." He shouted, but I felt trapped in my own mind.

"_My Pharaoh, you called for me?"Kahi asked walking in wearing a lovely Egyptian gown. "I see my servants dressed you appropriately" He smiled as a small blush crossed her face. "I wouldn't call it appropriate. I am just a peasant" she replied soothingly. "Since you are in my palace you are my guest. My guests aren't peasants. Now I would like to show you something" he commented before taking her hand, guiding her outside of the palace. "Where are we going Pharaoh?" She asked. "To me… getaway if you will" He replied as he led her to a river before realizing where she was. She laughed softly, "What is it Kahi?" The Pharaoh questioned noticing her sudden mood change. "This river is where I run to when I need space" she smiled as he smiled back at her. "I believe fate chose me to show you this place" he smiled. "Perhaps it did" she nodded as she sat on the bank's side looking out to the river. "Something troubling you?" He asked. "It's nothing my Pharaoh. This brings back nightmares." She frowned. "This was where I went after my mother passed and this is where I was when my father was murdered." She whispered knowing if she spoke louder her voice would crack. "Shall I leave you for your thoughts?" He asked. "It is of your choice my Pharaoh" She replied as he nodded. "I will leave you to your thoughts. I will be in the palace" And with that he left. Kahi stared out in the river before stepping into it until it reached her knees. She stood there for a moment not hearing someone walk behind her. "Well, well, well." His voice frightened her. She jumped before turning swiftly, "Bakura" she gasp stepping further into the river. "What do you want?"_

"_I came for you. How would I know my love would return here" he smirked. "I am not your love. You killed my father." She yelled. "Yes, that is true, but you are next" he lunged to her pushing her under the water as she struggled for her air, and as her struggling ceased he let her go. "Lady Kahi, the Pharaoh sends for you" a guard shouted and Bakura disappeared. As the guard arrived he saw the woman under the water and he jumped into save her, "Lady Kahi! Who did this to you? Lady Kahi! Someone, send for the Priest!" the guard shouted as he picked up Kahi and rushed her to the palace._

"Aniko! Aniko! Snap out of it!" I looked up noticing Kiba and Mokie standing in front of me. "What happened?" Mokie asked as they helped me up. "I don't know." I lied noticing Joey and Yuugi safe with their friends, not paying attention to me. "Would you like to leave with Seto and I, we know you are the first duelist to enter the semi-finals. Well after my brother" Mokie grinned. "Sure young one. I will." I looked up seeing my friends and brother begin walking off sort of hurt that they just left me. "Well let's go!" Mokie shouted. I glanced at Kiba who shook his head before smiling softly at me, and I returned his smile.

_Tristan_

We walked away from the docks heading to my place to go eat, "At least we have our six locator cards. Now you, Aniko, and I are in the semi-finals" Joey grinned. Yuugi froze and so did I, "What's wrong?" Tea asked. "We just left my sister" I gulped. I was in for a world of hurt when she got home. "We'll just go back and get her" Duke shrugged not seeing the big deal, but when we turned around and walked back Aniko wasn't there. "Where is she?" Duke asked. "Maybe Marik got her again" Joey joked only to have Tea hit him shushing him. Yuugi's head went down, "If he did he made a wrong choice" we shook it off as we walked back to my house. "Hey Tristan, I think you have a voicemail" Yuugi shouted. "Just push play it's probably just my mom again" I sighed. _"Hey Tristan, thanks for leaving me big brother. I'll be staying with my friends for tonight. I already have clothes with me and I will see you in the semi-finals, grrrreeeaaattt."_ Aniko's voice rang with anger before she hung up. "Well, at least she's ok" Joey whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Past Life and the Semi-Finals_

_Aniko_

"_My Pharaoh…." Queen Kahi called out, wearing a peasant's outfit, as she bowed to him. "What do you want with the Pharaoh servant? He is very busy." A man assisting the Pharaoh asked. "It's about my mother sir. She is sick and my father is here in the palace serving you My Pharaoh. I don't think she will make it. She is on her death bed. Please allow my father to leave the palace to see her before it's too late" Kahi, the servant, bowed deeply. "You ask a ridiculous request. Leave now-" The pharaoh lifted his hand silencing his assistant. "Who is your father?" He asked descending down his thrown. "Haita Honda.." She sniffed. "Honda you say? Do you happen to be related to Hiroto Honda?" He asked her kindly. "Yes my Pharaoh. He is of half my blood." She replied not looking up to him. "Jounouchi, find Haita and tell him of his family, and send him home" The Pharaoh ordered as he stood up from her. She stood, "Thank you Pharaoh" she smiled lightly. "You may go now" He smiled as he walked to his thrown._

"_Papa! Come quickly. Mama wants you" Kahi cried as she grabbed her father's arm. He allowed her to pull him to her mother's deathbed. "Mama, papa is here. Please fight this. He's here just like you wanted him." Kahi cried. Her mother turned her head to face her husband, "My love, I am sorry I will not stay in this world much longer." A tear slid down her cheek as he grasped her hand. "Don't speak such lies. You will be with us." He whispered. "I'm so glad I could see you one last time…" She whispered as her hand went limp in his hand. Kahi fell to the ground, covering her mouth with her hand, as her tears spilled uncontrollably, "No, my love" her father whispered as he held his wife's hand. Kahi stood up on her shaky legs and ran out of her home, running far from it, and once she reached a river she stopped, "Mother… You weren't supposed to leave so soon" She whispered as she fell to her knees and cried. "Please my Kahi don't cry." A boy much like Ryou whispered. "Bakura! She's gone. My mother was taken away from me" Kahi cried holding onto the boy tightly. "It's ok Kahi. I'm here for you" he comforted._

_~3 months later~_

"_Bakura, I can't be with you." Kahi looked down avoiding the painful eyes of the boy. "But why Kahi." He asked lifting her head, but she turned away. "I know what you are doing Bakura. It is wrong! I can't be with you. I won't allow you to be with me if all you will do is steal." She yelled. Bakura growled before he grabbed her arm roughly, "If I can't be with you my dear. No one will have you" She screamed in pain and she pulled away from him, "Stay away from me" She yelled as she ran off to her home. Later that evening she ran to her home only to find her father murdered, "NO PAPA! YOU ARE ALL I HAVE LEFT!" She screamed. "Yukilyn. Who did this to him?" She cried as her duel monster appeared. "I am sorry Kahi. It was Bakura…" She bowed deeply. "I need to find my brother." "But it is late Kahi!" She protested. "I don't care!"_

_She ran to the palace, entering the throne room with guards following behind her, "We told you to stop peasant!" One guard shouted, but the pharaoh stopped the guards. "What do you need servant?" He asked. She refused to bow to him as she stood her ground staring in his eyes giving him the chance to see the anger and pain consumed in her eyes, "Where is my brother?" She growled. "Your brother is at the stables" he replied calmly. "Call him here. NOW!" "You don't demand anything from the pharaoh servant." Jounouchi commanded. "Anzu, send for Hiroto immediately." The pharaoh ordered. Anzu bowed as she left the throne room, "Now what has happened to cause your soul so much hatred?" The Pharaoh asked. "I have lost my family one to sickness and one to murder. In a matter 3 months. I deserve to hold my anger." She replied calmly._

_Hiroto walked in, "My Pharaoh, you called for me? Kahi? What did you do?" Hiroto asked walking towards us. "She has come to speak to you Honda" Pharaoh said dismissing his court and guards. "Let's leave these two to talk alone"_

"_Brother, father has been murders" Kahi frowned looking down to the ground. "No- I just saw him at noon" Hiroto shivered. "He is gone brother. Murdered in my home. Brother you are all I have left now" She whispered. "I shall speak to the Pharaoh and ask him if he can allow you to stay in the palace until I find a place for you. Wait here" Hiroto smiled as he exited the room leaving Kahi in the throne room alone for a few minutes before the two re-entered. The Pharaoh walked to her, "Welcome to my palace. My home is now your own" He smiled and I bowed. "Thank you my Pharaoh"_

I woke up from my slumber noticing Mokie sleeping by me like a small child, "How did he get here?" I questioned. "He had a nightmare, so he came in here" Kiba replied walking into the room. "Can you help me up?" I asked as he chuckled softly before he helped me out of bed. We walked out of the room and walked the halls, "I'm so ready for the finals" I grinned. "Even if you lose here you are still Queen of Games." Kiba commented and I looked up at him. "That is true, but I still like to prove myself. Sort of to show me I was meant to be the Queen of Games or if my destiny has a different path for me" I shrugged. "You sound like the Isis woman from the museum."

I stopped moving, "Isis?" "Yes, the woman who came from Egypt for the Egyptian exhibit" He looked at me strange. "I know Isis. I just didn't realize it was her." I whispered. "Tell Mokie I will see him tonight. Same to you. I have to go talk to Isis" I said quickly not changing out of my Egyptian dress. "I grabbed my deck and duel disk then darted off to the museum.

When I reached the museum I walked in calmly seeing Isis standing there waiting for me, "I'm glad you have returned my Queen." She bowed lightly. I smile lightly before I ran to her, "Isis!" I hugged her as she hugged me lightly. "Glad to have you back my lady" she whispered. "Why aren't you with Malik? I saw him a few times, but you weren't with him" I asked letting her go. "I have come to save my brother. His dark side is getting to him and I'm afraid that he will be in trouble" She spoke sadly. "Well I'm here to help you" I smiled.

The rest of the day she and I caught up for a while before I noticed the time, "I must go I will see you another time?" I questioned. "Sooner than you think" She nodded. I called my driver to pick me up and gave him the directions to Seto's semi-finals.

_Unknown_

I entered the arena seeing Kiba and Mokuba there already, "Hey!" Mokie jumped. "Hey guys" I greeted as I walked towards them showing the man my six locator card. I stood by Kiba in silence. "Why are you dressed like an Egyptian?" Mokie asked. "It's my heritage. It is a special occasion being here, so I must dress the part" I replied. "But no one will know it is you" Kiba commented. "That is the point Seto" he smirked understanding what I was doing. "Here comes the third, fourth, and fifth finalist… Yuugi, Joey, and Mai." Mokie announced as they received their cards. A few minutes later Malik, who said his name was Namu, and another man entered saying his name was Marik and I raised my eyebrow at this. When the blimp landed we all entered, "Ay wait a minute. Who is that woman?" He shouted in my direction. I turned to face them for a moment noticing Yami staring at me for a moment, "She is our second finalist to arrive." Mokie shouted as I walked with him.

_Mokuba_

'_Something is different about Ani. She seems a lot more quieter. I wonder what's wrong with her.' _I thought as I looked at her until it hit me. _'Wait! Isn't Ani already on the blimp' _I looked up seeing the blimp coming in view. _'Does that mean there are ten duelist…'_

_Aniko_

I walked into my room, waiting for my brother and his gang to arrive to the blimp, and sat on my bed looking through my deck. "I have no Egyptian God cards, but I do have my cards that my great grandmother had. Her cards have always led me to my victories, and I hope she will still help me." I sighed as a knock was heard on my door. "You may enter." I stared at my visitor. "Isis? Why are you here?" I asked her. "It's about your sister Akino" I looked at her shocked. _'Akino'_

_Unknown_

The door was opened and Malik stepped in. "Malik" I smiled about to get up to hug him, but I stopped remembering what Isis told Aniko. "What's wrong?" He asked noticing my sudden hesitation. "Tell me something Malik…" I asked looking down. "What is it?" he wondered. "Is what Isis told me true?"

_Malik/Marik_

'_Sister, you would be one of my downfalls with Aniko' _I growled. "What did she say?" I played it off. "She said your evil side may start to take over. It's not true is it" She asked her eyes betraying her. I walked over to her slowly, "No it's not" I grabbed my rod and smirked. "I am just taking charge of my own life" but before I could take it out Joey and his friends showed up. "Oh, hey Namu. Do you know Aniko?" Joey grinned. "Yes, she is an old friend of mine, right Aniko" I laughed and Aniko nodded happily. "Yea we grew up together" "Well I'll see you later Aniko" I waved my farewells and walked out of her room. _'Those fools. They interfered in my plans with the Queen. No matter I will get her next time' _I growled.

_Unknown_

Malik left and I stared at the gang, "What do you want?" I glared at them. "How long have you been here?" Tristan asked. "Before it landed. Mokie let me board it first" I replied picking up my deck from my bed. "So wait. That means there are ten finalist on board" Joey gawked. "I suppose so" I shrugged. _'No matter. I will win this tournament' _I thought. "Is that all you need. If so go away."

"Sis you can't be that mad at me." Tristan whined and the gang noticed my sudden coldness. "I don't have time to deal with ya'll. Now it's almost time for the first duel." I walked out. "Oh and Joey, Yuugi. Until this tournament is over we are enemies" I added leaving the gang shocked.

_Aniko_

'_Malik has changed. Now it's my turn to save the people I love and Malik is my first priority' _I thought as I went to Malik's room not even knocking. "Ani, what brings you here?" Malik asked as he hid something behind him.

_Malik/Marik_

'_Something is different about this Aniko. She's not the same one I just saw.'_

_Aniko_

"Don't bother lying to me Malik, or should I call you Marik!" I snapped causing him to freeze for a few moments. "Cleaver. There is no getting by you" Marik smirked as he picked up his millennium rod. "You aren't going to win that way Marik. I will stop you before you cause my friends anymore harm." We picked up our decks and slid them in our duel disk, but before we could duel the intercom called for all duelists. "It seems like your demise will have to wait." Marik laughed as he walked out and I slowly followed him. I walked to the elevator and notice Yami was the only one in it as I entered. "Are you okay Aniko?" He asked me. "I'm fine. Why?" I asked him slightly confused. "You acted strange when we walked into your room" he commented. "Yami… You never walked into my room." I said as he looked at me shock. I walked out of the elevator and he followed slowly, "Alright the rules are simple. The lotto will chose two numbers to duel each other. Seeing as there are ten of you guys it's an even number." Tristan looked at me, "Sis, are you still mad at me?" He asked and I looked at him questioningly. "I'm guessing you believe you went to my room, but you didn't. I lost all my anger last night" I smiled. Before he could ask me anything else the first duel was decided (Aniko number 2 and the unknown character is number 10).

~After Yami's and Bakura's duel and after Odion's and Joey's~

_Unknown_

I stayed on the top of the blimp after everyone left to find out who would duel next, "Aniko are you coming?" Tristan asked. I stood there in my Egyptian dress and stared at the platform before me, "No I will stay. I already know who will duel. I have to prepare myself" I replied. Tristan shrugged and walked off.

_Aniko_

'_So if she is here I have to prepare myself for my duel.' _I thought as I stared at my deck. "Are you ok Aniko?" Yami asked. I jumped, "Oh Yami. I didn't know you came in" I smiled. "I heard you were next to duel a mysterious duelist." I nodded. "I am. Did you come to wish me luck" I teased. "Actually I did" he smiled. "I see" I smiled back but my smile was much weaker than usual as I sat on my bed and sighed. "Aniko, is it Marik?" I flinched at the name. I nodded slowly before I broke my silence with tears and felt the bed sink beside me before I was pulled into a hug. "It's ok Kahi" he whispered.

"_It's ok Kahi" the pharaoh whispered to his queen who was in his arms crying. "My sister hates me." She cried. "She will forgive you in time my Queen" he whispered. "I can't believe I left my own blood behind"_

My head was lifted and I looked into Yami's eyes, "Everything will be ok" he said wiping away my tears and pecked my lips lightly. I stood up hearing the intercom call me up, "Well now I have a past to see." I whispered as Yami stood by me taking my hand. "Wish me luck… my love" I whispered to myself not knowing Yami heard me and smiled. Then we walked up to the arena.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Face to Face with the Past_

_Unknown_

I stood on the platform waiting for my sister to arrive, _'Isis, I see you have come to see who would win. Did your millennium necklace refuse to tell you' _I smirked as I spoke to Isis through her mind. _'Akino, you're the Queen's sister. Your diadem stops me from seeing your future.' _Isis replied looking cautiously at me. _'No matter. Once I win this I will take my sister's jewels and take what belong to me' _I growled noticing Isis startled face.

_Aniko_

I walked onto the platform facing my opponent, letting go of Yami's hand in the process, and the platform was lifted. "This duel is between Aniko Honda and umm. What's your name?" The announcer asked. "It's no importance" my sister replied. "Her name is Akino… Akino Honda" I answered for her.

_Tristan_

'_Akino!' _I looked up shocked. "Tristan, how many sisters do you have?" Joey asked confused. "I have two" "Why didn't you tell us?" Tea asked. "We never grew up with us. Our grandmother took her and raised her on her own. She lived in California for the longest time. I hadn't heard from her until well now."

_Akino_

"Let's Duel!" We shouted as we drew our cards. "I'll start us off _sister_" I shouted picking up my card. "I set two cards face down and I will end my turn." I ended.

_Aniko_

'_She's up to something' _I thought as I drew my card. "Fine, I summon Selenalyn the Shaman in attack mode (Atk/1550 Def/600). Selenalyn attack her life points directly!" I shouted. "Not so fast my dear _sister_. I use the magic card 'Witches Hour' to summon 'Cat Witch' (Atk/1400 Def/1600) in attack mode." My sister played. My Shaman destroyed her Cat Witch… Akino: 3850 Aniko: 4000. "I place two face downs and I end my turn" I growled. "Good. My move!" Akino smirked as she drew her card. "I summon Sage (Atk/1900 Def/100) in attack mode." I yawned. "Is that all. If it is I obviously didn't teach you well" I smirked. "I'm not done yet dear sister. I use the magic card 'Witches Broom to equip my monster by 1000 attack points!"

"Oh no!" I gasped. "Sage, teach my little sister a lesson and attack her Selenalyn-" "Not so fast sis. I play 'Deflection Mirror' when I sacrifice one of my dragons to the graveyard I can deflect your attack." Akino growled, "Fine I end my turn"

'_She has no magic or traps on the field and her Sage is much stronger than my Shaman.' _I thought trying to figure out my next move. _'Kahi, you can do it. Just believe in the heart of the cards' _Yami's voice rang in my head. _'Yami?'_ I asked startled. _'Yes. I'm with you in this duel. You aren't alone.' _I looked at him and smiled. "Alright sis. It's my move!" I drew my card. _'YES!'_ I shouted in my head. "I summon 'Callalyn the Dragon Whisperer (Atk/1000 Def/1000)' and since she is on the field I can summon any dragon to my field and I summon Red Dragon (Atk/2600 Def/1500)."

"Aniko, did I attack you too hard the last time. None of your monsters are strong enough to defeat me!" Akino laughed.

_Yami_

"Akino is right Aniko's monsters are weaker than hers" Joey groaned. "Don't give up on my sister Joey. She has to know what she is doing." Tristan scowled. "I know my monsters are weaker, but I never said I was done. _Big _sister. I use the card 'Dragon Slumber' It protects my Red Dragon from your attacks as long as I have monsters to defend it until I draw the card I need, I also play the card 'Millennium Year'"

"No Aniko! You know playing that card will risk you your life points." Akino growled. "Yes I know, but I'll risk it. If I draw a dragon card my girls gain a total of 500 points for the number of creatures that are on the field, but if it's anything but a dragon all my monsters will be destroyed!"

"What is she doing?" Tea cried. "She will lose if she gets the wrong card. She's done for!" Joey continued. _'What are you thinking Kahi?'_

_Aniko_

'_Grandmother I need your help. Help me please' _I prayed in my head before I drew my card. I smiled not even looking at the card, "Faith is with me Akino. I picked a dragon" I grinned showing her my card. "No!" I heard my friends cheer in the background. So now my monsters get 1500 Atk points! This means I can attack your sage, Shaman attack her sage with 'Spirit Attack' and Callalyn attack her directly!" I shouted (Akino 1700 Aniko 2000) "Wait. how did her life points drop?" Tea asked confused. "When my sage is destroyed she can take her opponents weakest monster with her and the monster's attack points are deducted from my opponent's life points." I collapsed to the ground on my knees feeling weaker than usual. "Aniko, are you ok?" They shouted. "I'm fine" I whispered looking at my sister. "Sorry, I forgot to mention. My shadow games are different from the other games. If you lose this game you lose EVERYTHING." Akino smirked. _'The shadow games' _I gulped…


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Surprise Attack_

_Akino_

'_My sister fell for my trap. When she attacked my Sage she sent us to the shadow realm' _I grinned as Aniko stood shakily. "Your move" She bit back other words. "Aww little sister you seem weak." I smirked. "I use Monster Reborn to bring 'Twitches' (Atk/3000 Def/0) to my field." My sister's eyes widened, "But how I never sent them to the graveyard." "I did when I used 'Witches Hour'. And seeing how your Shaman only has only 2550 attack points she is going away for a while. Twitches use twin merge to attack her Shaman."

"No my Shaman!" My sister cried as life points dropped to 1550.

"I end my turn"

_Aniko_

'_Please give me the card I need to beat her' _I pleaded. I looked at my card and smiled, "I'm sorry sister, but this is your end! I play 'Aging of the Dragons'"

"What…. NO!" Akino shouted. "Of course, time to age my Red Dragon to summon Skeleton Dragon!" I grinned as my monster appeared behind me (Atk/4000 Def/0). "That's not all either sister! I use its special ability to bring my Castle of Dragons from my deck to my field and I can summon Queen Maranda! (Atk/4500 Def/2000). Now, Skeleton Dragon attack her Twitches" Akino… 700 Aniko… 1000. "I have to pay half my life points to have my two monster to attack you, but it's worth it. Queen Maranda, end this duel now!" I shouted as my Queen Maranda destroyed the rest of my sister's life points. After the duel I collapsed to the ground as did she. "Aniko!" Tristan shouted as he ran to me. "Check on sis" I whispered. Yami helped me up, extremely shaky as Akino was in far better condition than I was. "I told you sister my shadow game is different. Since you are my twin all the points were lost to me through attacks cause you pain" Akino stated as she stood on her own. She walked off as I held onto Yami tightly, "I can't feel my legs…" I whispered and Yami heard it as he picked me up. "Let's get you to your room" he said.

We all arrived to my room and he set me out on my bed, "You okay sister?" Tristan asked. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just drained." I smiled weakly. "Mai, your duel is next" I said. "You should prepare yourself" I added. "I'll win don't worry" She smiled. "You work on getting better" I nodded. Mai headed to the arena and shortly after everyone followed, except Yami and I. "Will you not watch the duel?" I questioned. "My Queen is hurt. I have to care for her first" he smiled. I blushed lightly, "I'm not a Queen Yami" I protested. "When will you believe me? Haven't you had enough proof?" He questioned sadly. "I can't believe I'm a reincarnation of my great grandmother. It's impossible" I replied. He stopped trying to speak to me as he walked out to support Mai, after a while of convincing him, and I struggled to stand on my own. I walked to Isis room and stared at her, "Yes, my-" "Don't say it Isis!"I snapped. Isis looked down, "Now explain. Why is Akino like this? And why is Malik… Marik?" I questioned. "Their hearts possessed too much hatred." Was all she said before Akino walked in. "Akino…" I whispered. "Why have you become like this towards me big sister?" I frowned slowly walking to her. "Don't come near me." She growled. "I was supposed to be the one to marry the Pharaoh not you! I was of royalty you were only a peasant." She hissed. "Don't tell me you believe this garbage about being reincarnations too sis" I frowned. "Garbage? No sweetheart, it's our life" she walked out of Isis room and before Isis could say anything I ran out of her room, running into Yami, "What's the hurry my Queen?" he asked. I pushed him away, all our friends close-by, "Don't come near me! You caused all this. You and this stupid "Pharaoh" talk. Ugh, I can't believe I thought you made any sense!" I screamed. "Sis, what is your deal?" Tristan protected Yami, whom was staring at me in shock. "All of you… Just leave me alone." I replied as I pushed them out of my way and walked towards my room, not knowing anyone watched the entire scene.

_Yami_

Isis walked out of her room hearing the commotion, "I'm sorry my Pharaoh. I see her sister had gotten to her." Isis bowed. "What happened?" I asked her. "Please come in" she moved aside letting us enter her room. "Now Pharaoh, Akino and Aniko were born as twins, but raised in different classes. Akino, richer class, and Aniko, average class, they were the same as their grandmothers. In the ancient times, Naki, was raised with her oldest brother, Hiroto Honda, the upper class family. She was betrothed to the Pharaoh, but as you know my Pharaoh, you fell in love with her peasant sister, Kahi, and because of that her life was turned upside down. She ended up marrying the Priest Seto, and sure she loved him, but she lost the chance to be the Queen of Egypt to a sister from her poor mother." Isis explained. "I see…" Joey nodded in understanding. "Then what you are saying is that this feud has been going on for…" "3,000 years, yes it has." Isis interrupted.

_Marik_

I sent _poor _Mai into the shadow realm I walked down to Aniko's room to finish her off. I walked into her room noticing her sleeping figure, "Foolish girl. Trying to stand up to me, wasn't a very wise choice, so now say hello to the shadows for me" I laughed evilly. "Don't think about it Marik!" A voice said in the shadows. "Well, Akino. You would think you would help me. With her out of your way you can win the Pharaoh's heart"

"Even with her out of my way the Pharaoh will never fall for me, but she is my sister. You will not harm her." Akino growled and I laughed. "Your sister! Don't make me laugh you didn't care for her during your duel earlier. Actually you caused her the pain she felt."

"That's because she's my twin. I caused her this pain because I allowed a stupid feud to come between us. She never understood my anger and I still just attacked her. Yet she still lived for her and I even without me there." Akino said her eyes full of guilt. "Now leave my sister's room." She growled. I grinned, "You don't want me to send her to the shadow realm I'll just send you" I raised my rod and sent her mind to the shadow realm. Akino's body collapsed and I walked out of her room. "Marik! What were you doing in Aniko's room?" Tristan growled.

_Aniko_

I heard something collapse on my floor and I sat up fast, "Who's there?" I turned on my light and saw my sister on my floor. "Oh no Akino.." I ran to her side and picked up her head. "Sister, sister, please wake up" I cried. When no response was given I screamed hoping to get someone's attention, and I did. "Aniko, what's wro- No Akino." Tristan ran to my side. "Tristan, she's not responding." I cried on him not noticing Yami's anger. "Marik must have done this." Joey growled. "Marik? He did this!" I shouted pushing Tristan away from me storming to my door. Yami grabbed my arm, "Calm down" he whispered keeping his anger under his control. "He hurt my sister. He will pay for this" I growled. "Let. Me. Go."

"I won't" Yami said darker than before. The gang walked out of my room taking Akino to the hospital wing leaving me with Yami. "You need to stay calm Aniko. For your sister." Yuugi's shadowy figures appeared. I tensed up hearing him say my sister and I stay quiet, lowering my head letting the tears flow freely. "This competition is destroying everything that I care for." Yami pulled me into a hug. "I'll save her" he whispered. I moved back to bed, "I should sleep. Can you stay for me?" I pleaded. "Sure My Queen" he laid by me as I started drifting to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Shadow Realm Duel with Marik_

_Aniko_

I sat up in bed not waking up Yami, sliding out of bed, and walked to my door, "Where are you going Aniko?" Yuugi's spirit asked standing beside me. I turned to him and frowned, "I need you to go to sleep now" I whispered touching my necklace and whispered a few words then Yuugi's spirit vanished. "I'm sorry"

I walked into Marik's bedroom uninvited and stood in a spot he could see me in. "Well if it isn't Aniko. Like your little gift" he laughed evilly. "Shut up Marik! I came here for business." I growled. "Let me guess you are the one who will get second place automatically. If that is true why are you here?"

"You're right. I am the lucky second places. Possibly because I am Queen of Games and that title won't be taken from me, but I don't care. Duel me in half an hour"

"What's in it for me?" Marik asked slightly interested.

_Marik_

'_This foolish girl doesn't know who she is getting involved with.' _I smirked. "That's what I am getting to" she growled in annoyance and I crossed my arms waiting for her to continue. "If I win… I want you to release EVERYONE you sent to the Shadow Realm… Including the good Malik" I looked at her smirking. "And if I win?" "You still set my sister free, but you can take me to the shadow realm instead. Sort of like an exchange"

"Why would you sacrifice your own life for the sister who hates you?"

_Aniko_

"She never hated me. She only hated me because of these stupid stories about our history. She wouldn't have ever gone against me. Plus you were after me. Not her" I replied harshly. "Fine I agree to your conditions" he smirked. "Meet me at the platform" I coolly responded before I walked out. _'Sister, I will get you back' _"What are you thinking?" I turned around quickly. "Tea? What are you doing up?"

"I'm not Tea. It's me Malik"

"Malik, but how?" I questioned. "Because a part of me still lives inside of her" Malik replied. "Malik, I'm sorry I have to do this. Your dark half wanted to send me away for some reason or another and if my sister didn't protect me she would still be here. Please don't try to stop me."

"I can't let you get hurt" Malik growled. "Why? Why does it matter?" I snapped. "Because I care for you" he whispered before his eyes widened. I kissed Tea's cheek and smiled weakly, "I'm sorry Malik"

_~Duel Time~_

_Aniko_

I stood on the platform waiting for Marik to show up, "Well… You waste no time. Are you that sure you will be losing?" He laughed. "Let's just duel" I growled as we started our duel. "I draw!" I drew another card. _'I have to play it slow…' _"I play to face downs and one monster in defense mode and I end my turn" I ended. "I summon 'Revival Jam' in attack mode. Now attack her face down monster" Marik smirked. "No my Hanalyn!" "That's the least of your problems" He laughed as I was knocked down. "What? How is this possible? I didn't lose any life points"

"You don't have to lose life points in this shadow game my Queen. When a monster of yours is destroyed part of you disappears with it." He laughed as my glare was directed to him.

_~Further into the battle~_

_Aniko_

I was able to send Ra to the graveyard, but in the process I lost half my life points. (Aniko… 1200 Marik… 2000) I was already in so much pain from all my monsters destroyed I could barely stand. "Aniko!" Yami's voice called out as he suddenly appeared. "Yami…"

"Marik stop this duel this instant!" Yami ordered. "No can do Pharaoh. Aniko asked for this duel and I'm giving her what she wanted" Marik laughed. "Please… Yami. Stay out of… This" I gasped in pain. "Aniko, please stop this duel" Tea cried. "I can't!" I screamed as the gang looked at me shocked. "My move Marik, seeing as I have Yukilyn out on the field (Atk/4000)and you have none I can attack your life points directly! I win this duel Marik!" My Yukilyn attacked him but it was deflected, and her attack bounced to me. I screamed in pain as my life points fell to zero and I fell to my knees in pain. "No sister!" Tristan ran to me with the others. Marik walked up to me slowly, "Now our deal." He smirked holding out his rod. "What deal?" Yami growled. Marik's rod light up and I fell unconscious.

_Yami_

Aniko fell unconscious and Marik smirked, "What did you do to her?" Joey shouted. "I sent her mind to the shadow realm. Our part of the deal" I glared at him as he walked away from us. "MARIK! I will STOP you and save all the people you have sent to the shadow realm" Marik laughed and disappeared into the darkness.

_Akino_

I woke up suddenly and noticed I was in a hospital room, _'What? Wasn't I… Oh no!' _I thought feeling my sister's life vanish. I jumped out of bed and ran to the platform and gasped. I walked closer noticing her friends and our brother by a body, _'Please don't let it be her' _I cried out. I walked up to the body and felt my own body go cold, "Akino? How are you- that must have been the deal…" Tristan sadly cried. "What deal? What happened to her?" I asked quietly kneeling besides her sleeping figure. "She was duelin' Marik and she lost. Her mind is trapped in the shadow realm" The pharaoh growled not looking at any of us. "Yami, this isn't your fault" Tea frowned, but Yami walked off. _'Sis, why would you do this…' _I thought looking down at my sister before we took her to her bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: Shadow Realm Duel with Marik_

_Aniko_

I sat up in bed not waking up Yami, sliding out of bed, and walked to my door, "Where are you going Aniko?" Yuugi's spirit asked standing beside me. I turned to him and frowned, "I need you to go to sleep now" I whispered touching my necklace and whispered a few words then Yuugi's spirit vanished. "I'm sorry"

I walked into Marik's bedroom uninvited and stood in a spot he could see me in. "Well if it isn't Aniko. Like your little gift" he laughed evilly. "Shut up Marik! I came here for business." I growled. "Let me guess you are the one who will get second place automatically. If that is true why are you here?"

"You're right. I am the lucky second places. Possibly because I am Queen of Games and that title won't be taken from me, but I don't care. Duel me in half an hour"

"What's in it for me?" Marik asked slightly interested.

_Marik_

_'This foolish girl doesn't know who she is getting involved with.' _I smirked. "That's what I am getting to" she growled in annoyance and I crossed my arms waiting for her to continue. "If I win… I want you to release EVERYONE you sent to the Shadow Realm… Including the good Malik" I looked at her smirking. "And if I win?" "You still set my sister free, but you can take me to the shadow realm instead. Sort of like an exchange"

"Why would you sacrifice your own life for the sister who hates you?"

_Aniko_

"She never hated me. She only hated me because of these stupid stories about our history. She wouldn't have ever gone against me. Plus you were after me. Not her" I replied harshly. "Fine I agree to your conditions" he smirked. "Meet me at the platform" I coolly responded before I walked out. _'Sister, I will get you back' _"What are you thinking?" I turned around quickly. "Tea? What are you doing up?"

"I'm not Tea. It's me Malik"

"Malik, but how?" I questioned. "Because a part of me still lives inside of her" Malik replied. "Malik, I'm sorry I have to do this. Your dark half wanted to send me away for some reason or another and if my sister didn't protect me she would still be here. Please don't try to stop me."

"I can't let you get hurt" Malik growled. "Why? Why does it matter?" I snapped. "Because I care for you" he whispered before his eyes widened. I kissed Tea's cheek and smiled weakly, "I'm sorry Malik"

_~Duel Time~_

_Aniko_

I stood on the platform waiting for Marik to show up, "Well… You waste no time. Are you that sure you will be losing?" He laughed. "Let's just duel" I growled as we started our duel. "I draw!" I drew another card. _'I have to play it slow…' _"I play to face downs and one monster in defense mode and I end my turn" I ended. "I summon 'Revival Jam' in attack mode. Now attack her face down monster" Marik smirked. "No my Hanalyn!" "That's the least of your problems" He laughed as I was knocked down. "What? How is this possible? I didn't lose any life points"

"You don't have to lose life points in this shadow game my Queen. When a monster of yours is destroyed part of you disappears with it." He laughed as my glare was directed to him.

_~Further into the battle~_

_Aniko_

I was able to send Ra to the graveyard, but in the process I lost half my life points. (Aniko… 1200 Marik… 2000) I was already in so much pain from all my monsters destroyed I could barely stand. "Aniko!" Yami's voice called out as he suddenly appeared. "Yami…"

"Marik stop this duel this instant!" Yami ordered. "No can do Pharaoh. Aniko asked for this duel and I'm giving her what she wanted" Marik laughed. "Please… Yami. Stay out of… This" I gasped in pain. "Aniko, please stop this duel" Tea cried. "I can't!" I screamed as the gang looked at me shocked. "My move Marik, seeing as I have Yukilyn out on the field (Atk/4000)and you have none I can attack your life points directly! I win this duel Marik!" My Yukilyn attacked him but it was deflected, and her attack bounced to me. I screamed in pain as my life points fell to zero and I fell to my knees in pain. "No sister!" Tristan ran to me with the others. Marik walked up to me slowly, "Now our deal." He smirked holding out his rod. "What deal?" Yami growled. Marik's rod light up and I fell unconscious.

_Yami_

Aniko fell unconscious and Marik smirked, "What did you do to her?" Joey shouted. "I sent her mind to the shadow realm. Our part of the deal" I glared at him as he walked away from us. "MARIK! I will STOP you and save all the people you have sent to the shadow realm" Marik laughed and disappeared into the darkness.

_Akino_

I woke up suddenly and noticed I was in a hospital room, _'What? Wasn't I… Oh no!' _I thought feeling my sister's life vanish. I jumped out of bed and ran to the platform and gasped. I walked closer noticing her friends and our brother by a body, _'Please don't let it be her' _I cried out. I walked up to the body and felt my own body go cold, "Akino? How are you- that must have been the deal…" Tristan sadly cried. "What deal? What happened to her?" I asked quietly kneeling besides her sleeping figure. "She was duelin' Marik and she lost. Her mind is trapped in the shadow realm" The pharaoh growled not looking at any of us. "Yami, this isn't your fault" Tea frowned, but Yami walked off. _'Sis, why would you do this…' _I thought looking down at my sister before we took her to her bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: Akino's Past and Present_

_Akino_

I didn't know whether I should have been upset or angry at Aniko, but I guess it didn't really matter. There she was, her beautiful flowing Egyptian hair not tangled or shifted awkwardly, her still body like she was tied down to the bed and forced to sleep, but I would give anything for her to be asleep. I would _do _anything for her to be awake, arguing with me (if we still were enemies), hugging me, or even comforting me… But when I thought about it… It was my fault. I blamed her for so long, I hated her for what? A stupid legend my grandmother raised me on, but here my sister was. Fighting the loss of parents, trying to adjust being a "normal" teenage girl, and trying to find love, my initial reason I joined this stupid tournament. I let my tears spill as my heart felt as if it had gone through the shredder again, and again, and again, until the pieces were nowhere near being able to salvage. I fell to my knees on the ground beside her bed; my face implanted itself on the side of her mattress as I just cried… cried out of anger, jealousy, rage, sorrow, and even love.

I didn't even realize Tristan in the room until he gently lied his hand on my shoulder, "Akino, it is ok. We'll get her back" he whispered to me soothingly until my tears ceased. He helped me up and walked me out of Aniko's hospital room, believing it was for the best, but I wanted to protest though my voice felt as if it had just simply… vanished. When I tried to protest all that came out was a small cry, almost like a squeal, Tristan said it was because of all the stress, but I knew better… As he helped me to bed he waited there until I slept. I hadn't even thought of what he was going through with Aniko's _death_. In a way she was dead. Sure her body was alive, breathing, surviving, but her mind, her smile, all of it was gone, and it took along the happiness of everyone surrounding her. I lied still for a moment… minutes... until I pretended to sleep. I heard Tristan shift in the chair as he trudged to me. I could feel his eyes staring down at me, "I don't blame you. For anything you know? You are still my sister…" he paused, sniffling a bit. He laughed half heartedly, "I don't know why I'm telling you this when you are asleep… doubt you can hear me, but I do love you little sis… and so does… Aniko. She cares about you and she missed you all these years, but we had to live our own lives, hers was probably better than our" he continued. He was wrong. I felt the pain she went through every time it hit her or when she would stay up at night praying to the God to bring her, our, family together again.

"Akino, I know what Aniko did was stupid, but she did it to save you. You should have heard her when she saw you… her scream… her tears. It was as if she had fallen into a dark nightmare, but she was determined." He chuckled. "She was so pissed, you know hot headed she gets, I thought her hot head would have made the blimp crash to the ground. She was going to storm out and destroy Marik. Just to save you, I think she forgot Mia was also captured. Yami calmed her down only for her to sneak away and save you still, but she did what she was so determined to do. We are her family. We won't give up on her because she didn't give up on us. We will bring her back. I promise you and if it's not us our friends will" he cautiously tipped-toed out of my room, shutting the door quietly, and when it clicked I cried. I curled up in a ball and cried. Life had been so lonely for her and I didn't care. She wanted our family and I didn't give her it. She wanted her best friend, but I never pulled her in.

After what felt like an eternity I finally fell asleep… only to live my life from the beginning.

_Past of Akino's 3000 year old grandmother (Reincarnation)_

"_Kamas, come now. We have to leave" Kamas' grandmother urged as she grabbed the four-year-old by her wrist, dragging her away from her little sister. "No Kama com back" her little sister, Kahi, cried as her mother scooped her into her arms calming the restless child. Kamas was moving with her grandmother. Partially because Kamas' mother, Kemat, could not manage two girls in her small home, but when Haita's mother agreed to take one of the twins her terms were cruel. She made it so that Kemat nor Kahi could never see Kamas again, Kamas was to grow up as Egyptian royalty without any idea of who her mother or sister were, and she was destined to live as the queen of Egypt. Hesitant at first, Haita agreed to his mother's wishes, but more came as Kamas grew older. One day, when Kamas and Kahi were thirteen they ran into each other. Kamas escaped another class on becoming a woman had wondered the streets of the peasant's lives. That same day Kahi, ironically, was shopping for dinner goods for that evening. She heard a cry for help, instantly dropping her basket she ran to the voice, and noticed it was a higher class girl about her age grabbed by her wrist by a couple of men. "What do you think you are doing to this girl? She is not any more older as I and you treat her with so much disrespect? Do you not realize this girl's status?" Kahi questioned as the men noticed what she meant. "Leave now. Or you will have to answer to the Pharaoh himself" Kahi threatened. Letting go of Kamas' wrist the men backed away from her as Kahi advanced towards her slowly. Kamas looked at the unknown girl who saved her, "Thank you" she whispered softly. Kahi walked her to the river sitting by the bank, "Here sit. That bruise won't fix itself" Kahi smiled. Kamas sat besides the odd girl as she took cloth, dapping it into the water before she tied it around Kamas' wrist gently, "There you have it. By the time you arrived back to the palace your wrist will be good as new". Kahi smiled noticing Kamas gazing out towards the river. "Beautiful?" Kahi interrupted Kamas' thoughts. "Yes, I've never been this far from the palace." Kamas admitted. Kahi looked at her in amazement, "You miss so much being copped up in a palace" Kahi laughed as she walked into the river. She stopped a little ways in before turning to Kamas, "Come on. The water is clean. It is said the Pharaoh use to hide away here when he was younger, so I'm sure if he could be in it a higher class like yourself can too" Kamas was hesitant watching the girl twirl around in the river before she stepped in herself. "See its fun" Kahi laughed as she threw water up above her smiling happily. Kamas smiled, "So I must ask, but who are you? I mean you saved me from those bad men. Yet I have not awarded you" Kamas spoke fragilely. "No award is necessary. My name is Kahi Honda. May I ask what your name is? Kahi asked as Kamas stared at her in surprise. "My name is Kamas… Honda" The two girls stared at each other for a moment. "Well it is most diffidently not normal for two people to have the same surnames" Kahi spoke breaking the silence. "That is true, but the peasant man, Haita Honda I believe, and Hiroto Honda have the same surnames, but they aren't of blood." This made Kahi laugh. Kamas blushed a bit in embarrassment, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, but you are mistaken. Haita and Hiroto are very much so of blood." Kahi smiled. "How would you know?" _

"_I am Haita's daughter and Hiroto is half my blood from my father's side" Kahi grinned leaving Kamas shocked. "That is impossible…"_

"_How so? If I may ask" Kahi asked curiously. "I am Hiroto's sister. I am of half his blood too… from my father's side." Kamas explained. "Would that make us… sisters?" Kahi asked looking at Kamas' reaction to 'sisters'. "It is, but how?" The two gasped at the event that they both remembered. "Grandmother… she took…" Kahi gasped. "She took me away… from you…" Kamas finished as she looked at Kahi. They embraced each other, crying at the events leading to this, "And here you are… Royal and everything" Kahi cried happily. "And here you are… Peasantly and poorness" Kamas laughed. "I may be 'peasantly' but I can fight for myself" Kahi joked. Their conversation was cut to an end when both heard their guardians calling. "We can't be see with each other" Kamas gasped as Kahi and her scurried out of the river, Kahi hid away from Kamas as Kamas sat beside the bank looking out as if nothing happened. "Two weeks.. Come here and we will meet again" Kamas called to Kahi. Kahi nodded as her grandmother and a guard appeared at the river, "Hello grandmother." Kamas greeted as she looked out to the river. "Come on child. It's time for lessons" her grandmother smiled as she helped Kamas up walking back to the palace._

_~A year later~_

"_Why can't we see each other grandmother?" Kamas shouted blocking Kahi from the rage her grandmother possessed. "I told you no." She growled roughly grabbing Kamas arm and dragged her off to the palace. Her wedding to the Pharaoh was in a fortnight and this sudden outrage was not needed to the grandmother. Not knowing what was waiting… Not knowing Kahi was living in the palace, and became an interest to the Pharaoh…_

_~A week later~_

"_I would like to introduce you all to my new guest, Miss Kahi Honda, but she is not just my guest for this evening, but she is my future wife." The pharaoh announced earning gasps from Kamas' grandmother, Kahi, and Kamas herself. "What do you mean my pharaoh?" Her grandmother asked standing up fast. "What I mean. Is that I have fallen for this girl, so Priest Sato agreed to marry Kamas in my replacement. She may not be a queen, but she will be a priestess."Pharaoh explained as Kamas glared at Kahi._

_After the awkward dinner Kahi left to the river not knowing Kamas was following her, "So you think just because you live in the palace you think you can take what I had away from me" Kamas growled. Kahi turned, tears on her face, "I don't want this… I don't." Kahi cried. Kamas' glare softened as she saw the pain in her sister's eyes as she walked over to her, pulling her close to her, "Shh, its ok kid. You'll find a way out of this. You always know how to escape things." Kamas whispered as she pushed her hatred away._

_That night however changed everything. "Kamas, there is something you need to know. It seems as if Kahi had gotten close to the Pharaoh over this past week and a half. That is why he fell for her. She was at fault" her grandmother lied. Truth be told, Kahi avoided the Pharaoh. She avoided everyone after her loss. Kamas, to angry to speak, stood up and went to Kahi's room, "Kahi! I challenge you to a shadow duel. You win you can have the pharaoh. I win I will have the pharaoh; you will leave this palace, and never return again._

_Kahi hesitantly accepted the challenge and in the end won, "I will hate you forever sister! Mark my words. I swear on Ra I will hate you, and my generation will hate you and your kids" Kamas screamed as she walked out. _

_~1 month later~_

_Kahi and the pharaoh married and she was given beautiful, and powerful, jewels. One was a diadem she never thought she needed. It would protect her mind from evil and good. Nothing could invade her and if someone were to predict her future it would be blank. She had other jewels that protected not only her but her loved ones. She entered her sister's room, "Kamas, I brought you something" she whispered. "What do you want?" Kamas growled. Kahi bowed on her knees, "I'd like you to accept this gift… It's a diadem." Kamas walked over to her and grabbed the diadem gently. "Thank you. Now leave." She hissed. Kahi looked at her shocked, "but sister"_

"_Don't you dare 'sister' me! I hate you! Get out of my sight." Kamas screamed as Kahi hurried to her feet and left the room…_

_~Present~_

_"You know leaving for Japan is a wrong choice. If you go and look for that girl you will never be allowed to return here once she blows you off" Akino's grandmother scolded. "I don't mind that. Thank you for the help and teaching me your ways" Akino bowed in respect. Her grandmother left._

_"Last call for Domino City!" the announcement called as Akino walked to the airplane to depart. The next day she arrived to Domino City hearing people discuss a duel tournament, "Did you hear about the Queen of Games will be in it?" a group of people whispered. "No way! Vivianna Aniko! I gotta duel her!" A girl smiled. 'hmm so sis is in the tournament... interesting.' Akino walked over to the group. "Hi I'm new here, and I heard you mention my sister. Do you know where I can find her?" Akino smiled nicely. "Ummm yea. She is usually hanging around a game shop." One girl scoffed. "Thank you. Now I will also be taking your duel disk. Hand it over." Her smiled faded._

_Moments after she walked out with the duel disk strapped on her wrist as all the events played into her hands just as she hoped..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: How…_

_Akino_

It was the final duels at last and everyone went to go and watch the duels except me. I was in the hospital wing with Aniko and her friend Mia. "I don't know if you can hear me sis, but I just wanted to say how much I miss you…" I smiled weakly.

Serenity walked in, "Joey and Marik are the first to duel" she filled me in and I frowned. "I'm sorry" "It's fine. Joey will be okay. I believe in him." Serenity smiled. I nodded at her as she took her seat next to Mia. I was anxious to go see the duel. I was never one who skipped out on major duels and Serenity seemed to notice. "Just go. I'll watch them" she laughed. "Thanks" I smiled before I ran off to the duel building to watch Joey duel against that evil Marik. By the end of the duel Joey almost won but ended up passing out before he could make his last move. "No Joey!" Tea shouted as she ran to them followed by the others. I stood there glaring at Marik and as he walked off the arena he froze in surprise, "You…" Making me turn to see who caught him off guard.

_Unknown_

I woke up from what felt like a sleeping beauty slumber. My body ached and my hair clung to my face. I stretched and gathered myself together before pushing myself into a painful sitting position and noticed my surrounding… _'Definitely a hospital room…' _I sighed cracking a few bones. I stood out of bed clutching the side as I clumsily touched the floor feeling the cold tile touch my bare feet. I slowly began to walk to the double doors and slipped out before anyone noticed my disappearance. I dragged my body to my room, took a long hot shower, and then changed into _better_ clothes. "It's so quiet. I wonder where everyone is" I murmured as I stumbled to walk on my own duel disk strapped to my wrist with my deck tightly in place.

I began walking out of the blimp noticing an aura coming off from the building ahead of me. "There they are…" I whispered before I ran, limped, to the arena.

_Serenity_

I was watching Mia closely. I guess I was hoping she would just wake up and say 'haha I got you all!', but that wasn't going to happen. Aniko and she were both lost in this _shadow realm_. Just the thought made my heartbreak into pieces. "Mia, Joey and Yuugi will get yours and Aniko's minds back." I promised as I turned to check on Aniko. "Aniko!" I jumped out of my seat and went to her bed… empty. "How… Did Marik's servant wake up and take her? Should I go find her?" I pondered. I decided to stay knowing even if he took Aniko he could exactly take her far away. I walked back to my seat and sighed. "This tournament is really stressful" I muttered.

_Tristan_

I saw Marik frozen in shock and when I looked at the person he stared at I couldn't contain myself, "ANIKO!" This caught Tea's and Yuugi's attention as they turned to face Aniko who was out of breath and barely standing on her own. She was pale but her hair didn't lose its color. She smiled at me weakly, "Miss me" she coughed. Aniko lost her balance and within seconds Akino was by her side supporting her. "Yea, we missed you" Akino whimpered. "How…! How were you able to regain consciousness? You should be locked away!" Marik growled. "Blame my _other _half. She's just such a damn nuisance. Her diadem brought me back" Aniko smiled as Akino looked at her waiting for the explanation. Marik growled, "Careless mistake on my part, but I won't let that happen again" He pulled his rod out but Tea, Yuugi, and I were in front of my sisters in seconds. "You won't take my sister from me again" I growled.

_Aniko_

I looked over Yuugi's shoulder noticing Marik's impenetrable glare before he placed his rod away and stormed off possibly planning a way to send me to the shadow realm forever. The medics took Joey to the hospital wing and Yuugi changed into Yami, who immediately embraced me in a longing hug. I hugged him back breathing in his scent not realizing how much I missed being near him, "I'm sorry…" I apologized. "You should be. What you did was reckless?" Tristan began his lecture but Tea hit him lightly shushing him. "Bro, you are ruining their moment!" Akino hissed harshly as Yami and I pulled away chuckling at them. "Too late" I giggled. "Lovely reunion." Kaiba interrupted. "Really lovely, but I don't have time for this. Yuugi you aren't getting out of this duel just because your girlfriend is awake. We are dueling in an hour. You better be ready." Kaiba shouted. I looked at him sadly and Yami nodded at him and the gang ran to check on Joey. Kaiba walked up to me and ruffled my hair, "Glad you are ok" he smiled weakly. I laughed, "Lovely reunion Mr. Kaiba" I winked as I walked off to the roof looking at my surrounding area, sitting on the side, and sighed. "You okay?" I jumped turning my head seeing Yami standing close behind me. "I'm fine. I'm still really drained because my mind was trapped and tortured" I shivered. "I see." He sat beside me. "How's Joe?" I asked him.

"He's fine. He just lost consciousness." He responded. "He was so close. He could have actually won. That damn Marik tortured him." I hissed clenching my fist. Yami touched my fist holding it in his hand kissing it lightly. "Don't worry. We'll bring Marik down together." He promised. "You mean YOU'LL bring him down. We've saw how my duel went. I was close, but close wasn't good enough."

Yami's hand turned my face to look him in the eyes, "I need you there. With you by my side... I can't do this without you my queen" He gently said looking into my eyes as if trying to read my thoughts. I blushed at his 'queen' comment, "Do you still not believe you are a queen?" He asked seriously. "No, I do. After being sent to the shadow realm I found out who I was… Well who my _other _half is I guess you can say. I'm still a girl from the twenty first century, but I can accept I also have a fate that damns me as an ancient Egyptian queen." I revealed. He smiled softly, "At least you finally believe it. You are an important piece to my past" he whispered as he subconsciously leaned in to me. When our noses touched I closed the gap between us as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. We heard someone clear their throat and we parted quickly to see Tristan smiling goofily at us. "Well not like Yuugi has a match to win in ten minutes are anything" he joked earning a hit by Akino. "I told you to let them have time alone. You are such an idiot brother" She sighed angrily. We laughed and Yami stood up and held out his hand for me to take. I gladly took his hand as he pulled me up, "Let's go win this tournament" I smiled. "Now you are talking my language sis!" Akino grinned as we walked to the arena.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12: Should I Be Concerned…_

_Unknown_

I looked around my brother's room waiting for him to finish his duel. I was playing with my stuff animals until I heard someone enter the room, "Big brother!" I smiled running to the door, but stopped when I noticed a strange man in my room. "Your brother sent for me to get you and bring you to him to watch him duel" the man spoke his voice covered in an evil presence. "My grandpa says not to talk to strangers." I pouted holding my stuffed Dark Magician Girl in my arms. "But I'm not a stranger. I'm a family friend. Don't you remember me?" He asked and I shook my head. "I'm Marik. Come now" His name sounded familiar, but I forgot what my brother said to me about him. "NO!" I screamed stomping viciously. He looked at me evilly, "Fine we'll do this the easier way" He grabbed a golden stick thing and I suddenly felt tired and fell asleep, but I never hit the ground.

_Aniko_

The gang, except Joey and Yuugi, were standing on the side of the arena watching the duel, "Come on Yami! You got this!" I shouted happily just to bug my sister, who was cheering on Kaiba with Mokie. Akino glared at me playfully, "Sorry Yami, but my money is on Kaiba!" She yelled. We began laughing as Tea and Tristan looked at us confused. "These twins are odd. They were enemies just a few weeks ago and BAM best friends." Tristan joked. Akino jumped on my back and held up a peace sign with her fingers, "That's just how we roll" she replied.

_~Half way through~_

The duel was evenly-matched, as Yami's attempt to summon "Slifer the Sky Dragon" was countered by Kaiba's attempt to summon "Obelisk the Tormentor". The two God cards would be summoned in successive turns, and after more jockeying for power with magic cards, the two evenly-matched God cards would destroy each other. With both God cards gone, Kaiba resorts to summoning his three "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", while Yami would have "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", Joey's "soul card". Kaiba would force the duel to the end by playing "Final Attack Orders", making both players discard all but three cards from their decks and prohibiting monsters from being played in Defense Position. Using his three cards, Yami manages to fuse "Dark Magician" with "Buster Blader" to Fusion Summon "Dark Paladin" and, along with "Diffusion Wave-Motion", to win the duel. As the tournament rules states, Kaiba is forced to give up Obelisk.

I cheered jumping up and down, "Yea! Yami did it!" I shouted. As he descended down the stairs of the arena I ran and hugged him tightly, which he didn't hesitate to return. Akino was walking with Seto keeping him from losing his cool and I released Yami. "I'm proud of you" I smiled. Mokie walked towards us, "Congratulations on your win Yuugi. Your next and final opponent will be Marik. The duel will begin in a few hours, so you have time to rest or prepare or anything you need to do." Mokie offered then walked off to catch up with his sister. "Let's go see Joey." Tea suggested. "That's a good idea." Yami agreed. "I'll catch up with you guys later. I'm going to go nap for a bit. I'm tired as hell" I yawned. Yami chuckled and kissed my cheek, "Lock your door. Akino and I have keys to your room" Tristan commanded. "Yes sir" I playfully saluted him before I walked out to my bedroom. I locked the door, slid in bed, and fell asleep almost instantly. Almost forgetting all my worries about the next duel…

_~Past~_

_Kahi lied in bed sick with something. Yukilyn stood by her side in case she vomited again like she did almost every morning for the past few days. "How are you my Queen?" Yukilyn asked. "I feel ok. I just want to get out of this palace and breathe for a bit" Kahi sighed. "Well let's go, but I'm coming with you." She added. "Deal" Kahi jumped out of her bed slipping on her shoes. As she was about to leave the Pharaoh walked in, "Well it seems like you are better." He smiled genuinely. "Yes much better. I just want to go out and walk the land for a bit" She smiled graciously. He nodded, "Have a good day. I would join you, but I am busy with improving the kingdom" he sighed heavily. "It's ok dear" Kahi acknowledged before they parted ways._

_As Kahi walked out of the palace grounds and traveled the market before being stopped, "Dear. You hold the next Pharaoh. I see, you will have a peacefully life." An elderly woman bowed deeply. "Please do not bow to me" Kahi smiled as she helped the woman stand tall again. "You said the next Pharaoh. Do you mean I'm…" The elderly woman smiled. "We will be gracious for your first child." She bowed again and departed. "Yukilyn… I'm pregnant" Kahi squealed happily causing the crowd of peasants to look at her. "Oops sorry" She smiled._

_~8 month later~_

_"My queen hurry you must hide. For the baby and your sake" a priestess shouted. "NO! I have to find my love" Kahi cried. "Please… He told you he'll be back later, but you must hide. The dark one will come after you knowing you will deliver our savior. Please" the priestess begged. Unwillingly Kahi agreed and took shelter in a hidden cover. She felt a sharp pain and gasped, and began moaning in pain. "My queen, are you okay?" Yukilyn freaked. "I'm ok." Kahi gritted her teeth waiting for the pain to subside, but it never did. It hurt her worse and she screamed in pain, "Get help!" She cried. Yukilyn didn't reply as she went for the priestess. Moments later two priestess were on both sides of Kahi moving her to the bed. _

_~A few hours later~_

_"It's a boy" The priest smiled as he handed the crying infant to a priestess and Kahi slept, but when she woke up she heard screaming and a priestess shaking her still holding her baby, "The dark one. He sent people after you and the baby." Kahi, still too weak to move from bed told the priestess to run off with her baby. "Go quickly. He is the future of this land" Kahi whispered. The priestess nodded and scurried to safety as soldiers of the dark one barged into the room and stabbed Kahi's stomach multiple times killing her._

_~Present~_

I jumped in bed my hand instantly found its way to my stomach making sure I wasn't cut up… or pregnant. "Are you okay sis?" Akino asked walking out of the shadows. "Yea, it was just a nightmare" Akino nodded. "I just came to tell you the duel is about to begin."

"I'll be there in a bit" I responded. She reluctantly walked out of my room and I lied in bed sighing. After a while I got out of bed and went to watch Yami win this last duel.


	13. Chapter 13

_**I Do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, but Tsukiko, Akino/Aniko, and Akino/Aniko's actions are mine.**_

_**Also Tsukiko isn't important, but she will be when I do Yu-Gi-Oh GX, so I had to bring her up in this because it's important in the story.**_

_**Another note. I like to thank Holly for the review. My first review. Please tell me how my story is. Oh and I don't write lemons, but if someone wants to write one for this story I'll happily add it in the story, and of course you get full credit. Well Enjoy**_

_Chapter 13: He Took His Sister?_

_Yami_

I stood on the arena waiting for Marik to enter. I noticed Aniko staring down concentration on something important while we anticipated Marik's last moves. He strode in carrying a little body before he walked to his side. Place the figure to the ground, "Seems you came on your own. I guess I didn't need bait, but why not set standards. I win, I take your soul and millennium puzzle, and instead of your girlfriend… I'll take your sister. Yuugi's spirit stood by me as he screamed for his sister, "Tsukiko" he bit back his emotions. "We'll save her." I commented calming him down.

_Aniko _

_~During the Duel~_

He believes he has the perfect card to defeat "The Winged Dragon of Ra", "Fiend's Sanctuary", which he gives to Yuugi. Again, Marik turns the duel into a Shadow Game, in which the loser must forfeit their alter-ego. Marik discards Ra in his first turn, with the intention of Special Summoning Ra with "Monster Reborn" for one turn at a time. Yuugi, meanwhile, manages to quickly summon "Slifer the Sky Dragon", but Marik simply revives Ra to deal with it. Marik then tries to use Ra's One Turn Kill against Yuugi, but Yuugi forces Marik to stop the attack with Fiend's Sanctuary, creating a "Metal Fiend Token" so that, when attacked, would redirect the damage to Marik, causing him to lose. Marik saved himself by playing "De-Fusion" (apparently, Marik is fused together with Ra when he used the Instant Attack ability) - thus, Ra's ATK is transferred to Marik's Life Points, and Ra, with 0 ATK, deals no damage to Marik. Yuugi then quickly turns one Metal Fiend Token to three with "Multiply", then Tributes all of them to summon "Obelisk the Tormentor". He attacks, reducing Marik's Life Points to 700.

Yuugi's triumph would be short-lived, however, as Marik fused "Metal Reflect Slime" with "Revival Jam". With Yuugi unable to attack with Obelisk, Marik revives Ra once again to destroy Obelisk, but Yuugi Special Summons Slifer with Monster Reborn to block the attack (The move would be illegal in the real game). Then Yuugi uses "Soul Taker" and Tributes Egyptian God Slime, using it for Obelisk's effect, which would destroy Ra and the rest of Marik's Life Points. This fails and Marik revives Ra once again. This time, Yuugi activates "Magical Dimension", Tributing Obelisk and "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" to Special Summon "Dark Magician" and "Dark Magician Girl", and with the two magicians activates "Ragnarok". This allows Yuugi, at the expense of all his monsters, to finally destroy Ra, and, as Marik was using the Instant Attack at the time, most of Marik with it.

As the Gods were destroyed their powers not only went back to their card, but they went INSIDE of Yuugi's younger sister. She screamed in pain as her body absorbed the powers. With the help of a struggling Odion, the good side prevails. When the smoke clears, the good Marik has control of the body, and the Dark Marik is now his sacrifice. Marik forfeits his sole remaining Life Point, destroying his other self, leaving Yuugi the last man standing. Tsukiko loss complete consciousness as Malik, FINALLY, brought her to Yuugi. "I'm sorry" Malik whispered sadly. I stood frozen looking directly at Malik as tears threatened to fall, "Mal-Malik!" I shouted as I ran towards him and cried on his chest. He took that moment to comfort me, "Yea, it's me this time" he whispered as he caressed my hair as my tears soaked his shirt. I pulled away and sniffed turning to Yami who smiled lightly. Malik pushed me towards Yami as he carried Yuugi's sister to the plane with the rest of the gang close behind him. I stood across from Yami and we stared at each other. He smiled at me before he walked to me, "We did it. Just like I said we would" he smirked. "Yes, WE did" we chuckled softly. "Just hurry up and kiss! You act like you are in middle school" The gang shouted and without any other word Yami pulled me to him and kissed me deeply which I quickly returned before we headed back home.


	14. Chapter 14

_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. This is my own chapter. I'm not following the story line with this one, but I will after a few chapters. Thank you darkelf777 for the review (:**_

___Chapter 14: Home Sweet…. You Kidnapped Her?_

_Aniko_

"Finally home!" I smiled stretching before facing ALL of my friends. "Do you really have to go back to Egypt?" I frowned as Isis nodded. "Our time here has been extended. We have to still protect the Pharaoh's tomb" She responded. Malik talked to Yami before Malik walked over to me, "Visit us?" He smiled. "You know it. I will visit you all soon." I nodded. Before they parted I hugged them each and watched them leave holding my sister's hand, her way of comfort. I smiled at her weakly before turning to the gang as they said their goodbyes to Mia. "Sis, wanna go home?" She asked. I nodded, "Yea, let's go"

The two of us arrived home as I texted Tristan to let him know where we were, "Wow your house is so much better than mine in Cali!" Akio squealed. We laughed as we collapsed on the couch. "Let's watch scary movies." I suggested. After Akino agreed I grabbed the snacks and she grabbed the pillows and blanket. Once everything was fixed we played the movie turning the volume up canceling every other sound.

During the movie we were clinging to each other, "I will never watch scary movies with you" I whispered. "Not my fault! I never watched movies like these before!" Akino cried. No matter how many times I tried stopping the film she refused. My thoughts were interrupted with Akino's scream and I felt her yanked from my arms, "Akino!" I shouted, but before I could get up I was held down with my hands behind my back. "Don't move!" A guy grunted. The lights turned on, "Boss there are two of them. Which one is Aniko?"

"I can't tell" I knew that voice. "Kurren, you ass!" I growled. "Found her." I could tell he was smirking. "Take the girl and knock out the other one" he ordered. Moments later I felt a sharp pain in my neck and I was out.

_Kurren_

I smirked at Aniko's unconscious body as her twin struggle in my guys grasp. "Let's go. Leave the note." I said as I began walking out. We got in the car and drove off tying the girl in the back.

_Aniko_

"Hey sis! Come on wake up!" Tristan shook me. I jumped up, head butting Tristan, "Owww" I groaned holding my head. "Why were you unconscious?" Yuugi asked. "Oh shit! That asshole" I shouted grabbing my shoes noticing a note of directions. I growled and slipped my shoes on then ran out to my Harley. "Where are you going?" Tristan stopped me Yami close to his feet. "To go kill an asshole!" I revved up my bike moving Tristan away and drove off to rescue my sister.

_Tristan_

"Should we go after her?" Tea asked. "No, when she is this pissed off it's best to let her handle it alone." I sighed before walking inside the house feeling I'm making the wrong choice

_Aniko_

I arrived to the warehouse growling at the building, "Now if I'm right there are going to be a lot of traps." I looked around the area; "To quiet" the doors were closed tightly. "They are expecting me to enter through that way, so let's go up" I smirked as I climbed the roof looking into the sky window. "When will the girl show up?" An Australian accent boy asked. "Soon. When she goes through that door she'll be sorry" Kurren smirked. I jumped down the sky window and landed graciously on the second floor behind my sister. "Hold on sis" I whispered cutting the ropes and quickly dragged her to the boxes. "You have your deck?" I asked. "Duh when don't I?" She asked. "Then you'll need this" I smirked handing her the duel disk. "Go check on her sister." Kurren ordered as the two of us chuckled. "Boss she ain't here!"

"What!" He growled. I jumped over the boxes and landed on the first floor, "Awww poor you. Can't even keep my sister tied up?" I smirked. The guys attacked me as I fought them one by one, "Guys go with the plan!" Kurren shouted as they ran to the door. "Not so fast!" I shouted as I chased them. Akino watched them run out, "No Aniko don't it's a trap!" My sister shouted, but before I heard her when I reached the door explosives were set off.

_Akino_

"NOOOO! ANIKO!" I shouted as the explosion consumed Aniko. I jumped to the first story and ran to the door, but I was surrounded with fire. "Someone help!" I cried out loud. There was a cough then a hand dragged its body out of the fire, "Aniko!" I sighed in relief as I helped her out. She coughed a few more times her clothes were destroyed, but still held together and cuts were bleeding. "We'll get out of here just stay with me" I cried as she slipped in and out of consciousness.

What seemed like an hour, maybe thirty minutes we stayed protected from the fire as Aniko still fought to stay awake. Finally her eyes closed and her breathing was hollow, "No Aniko you can't do this. Wake up" I shook her as tears fell down my face. Suddenly a door sounded to be kicked down, "Is there anyone in here?" A strange voice shouted. "Yes, hurry please! My sister, she's bleeding to death!" I shouted back. "Don't worry ma'am we'll get ya'll out of there!"

_Tristan_

We heard about a warehouse exploding and we went to check it out, "There are two girls in there. One said her sister is bleeding to death sir!" One fireman reported. "Knock out the fire to the front door. I want men in there and get those girls out safely!" His leader shouted. "Who's in there? Who caused the explosion?" Joey asked angrily. "Sir step away! We don't have time for this fiasco." The leader commanded. "No! My friends may be the ones in there, so tell me what you know! Who. Did. This" Joey growled as he grabbed the man's shirt. "We already arrested the four boys who did this." He replied before knocking Joey to the ground. The man walked to the warehouse entrance and ordered men to go in as the medics prepared to receive the girls.

About ten minutes we waited and watched, "They got the girls!" A fireman shouted as they continued knocking out the fire. First ones out were two firemen on either side of the first victim helping her exit safely and then the next three firemen came out one carrying the next victim. By this point the city people were around whispering, "Isn't that…" One began. "That's the Queen of Games" the other girl gasped. The gang and I shot up from where we sat and pushed through the crowd to get a better look. It was Aniko…


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15: No…_

_Akino_

As I sat waiting for the people to save us Aniko's breathing was quiet and her chest was barely rising. When the firemen entered they grabbed my sister, "She needs medics this instant!" One shouted. Two men helped me up to my feet and helped me walk out. When I walked out the bright light from the fire truck shined on us. Medics grabbed Aniko and helped me to their truck handing a blanket and bottle of cold water, which I sucked down, "How is my sister?" The medic looked at me sadly. "They are doing all they can." Was all she said… I stood up and walked to my sister who was receiving CPR. "She's not responsive" The man above her shouted. My hand went over my quivering mouth holding back my scream, "No you can't see this." My medics whispered as she tried to drag me off. I pulled away from her and ran to my sister's other side. My hands shook as I tried to touch her, "No… No… Aniko please… wake up" I trembled. The medics looked away not wanting to witness our scene. I performed CPR on her many times before I gave up. "NO!" I screamed as I cried on her chest. Then I froze… A heartbeat. I grabbed the medics close to me, "her heart! It's still beating!" I cried as the medic looked at me crazily.

_Yami_

We watched the scene in front of her, "They said she's dead" One of the school girl gasped. Tea heard her and began crying. That rumor was soon confirmed when Akino screamed before she cried on her chest. My chest hurt as I watched the scene, Joey shook horribly as he looked down to the ground letting his tears fall, and Tristan stood there shocked and frozen. "In other news, the fire victims have been confirmed to be twin sisters, Akino and Aniko Honda. Aniko was in critical condition before she died… Oh, my apologizes everyone Aniko is very much alive. The scene behind me is the medics taking Aniko to the hospital with Akino riding with them. We will update you on this news once we find out more. Back to you Miki!" The reporter reported to the camera. "She's ok…" Tea sniffed. "Let's get to the hospital" Tristan ordered as he ran to his car and we headed to the hospital

_~At the hospital~_

_Akino_

I sat in the waiting room as Aniko was in the back. "Akino!" Tristan breathed. I looked up at him and embraced him, "I'm so sorry! This is my fault!" I cried. "No it's not. It's ok. She'll be ok" He hushed me.

We all stood around the waiting room all anxious for my sister's condition, but out of us all Yami looked like he was dying. I walked over to him and grabbed his hand bringing him back to reality, "She'll be ok." I whispered. He looked at me before nodding sadly. "Aniko Honda?" a doctor called my sister's name. Tristan and I walked to him, "We are her siblings"

"Yes, well she is in a stable condition. We've treated her blood loss with a blood transfusion, and I'm guessing she was close to the explosion because she has head trauma. You all can go see her, but I'll warn you she is fragile. The explosion caused a few broken ribs and she has burns on parts of her. If she wakes up she might want to consider herself a very lucky candidate." He bowed slightly as we bowed back and thanked him before we returned to our friends who were awaiting word. "She's in stable condition. A few broken ribs and burns, but she'll live. He also warned us she isn't in the _best _looking condition, but we can see her" Tristan said and by the look of everyone they seemed relieved. "Let's go see her" I smiled. We began to walk, but someone called out. "Hey wait!" We turned and saw Kaiba and Mokuba running out way and when they reached us Mokuba was out of breath, "We heard about… Aniko. Is she ok…?" Mokuba gasped for air. "We are about to see her. Would you two like to join us?" I asked and the two of them nodded then we headed to her room.

"Here it is… Room 342"I sighed as I hesitantly opened the door. We walked in and I was the last one so I shut the door. When I walked into the room I looked at my sister and breathed in. Her hair was plastered on her face and messed up, her face was bruised and cleaned from all the blood, and her body looked crippled. I couldn't walk any closer to her as guilty set in. I was being so consumed by guilt I didn't notice Kaiba was by me. He touched my shoulder and brought me from my thoughts, "This isn't your fault" he simply stated as he walked out of the room. I watched him walk out and I slowly walked to my sister's side.

That evening I was left alone with Yuugi and my unconscious sister and chuckled, "What is it?" Yuugi asked. "Déjà vu" I laughed. "Really?" I nodded, "Something from the past. Our past" I explained pointing at us three. He nodded understandingly, "I have to go. It's getting late" Yuugi yawned as he bided goodbye to me then left.

I ended up falling asleep next to Aniko's bed side until I felt a presence and I woke up just to see an Egyptian boy wearing white, "Who are you?" I asked. "I am Shadi." He replied suddenly looking at my sister. "What do you want with her?" I growled. "The balance of the world has shifted because of such a disturbance I am here" he responded. I looked at him oddly and in moments my sister sat up in a dazed look, "Sis, are you ok? You shouldn't move" I gasped as I looked at her. The Shadi guy bowed, "My Queen. You have returned at last"

"Your queen?" I questioned as my sister stood out of bed. "Do not bow to me. I'm just a peasant" A genuine girl's voice replied. "Do you not know who you are?" Shadi asked as he stood. "No, please tell me" I ran in front of my sister. "Aniko, you can't be up! Please lay down" I insisted. "Aniko? That's not my name strange looking girl. My name is Kahi" Aniko Kahi corrected. "No…" I gasped as I stared at my twin.


	16. Chapter 16

_******Again I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I hope you enjoy this. Chapter. (:**_

_Chapter 16: The Return of Icy Temples_

_Akino_

I stood there shocked looking at my twin, "Aniko, knock it off this isn't funny" Her new blue eyes replaced her hazel eyes as she was clearly confused. "Kamas? Kamas, what are you talking about? Wait you don't hate me anymore?" Kahi smiled happily. "I'm not Kamas. Dude, tell Aniko who she is" I cried angrily. Shadi looked at me, "My queen, you seem to be in the body of your great granddaughter in the future. Your reincarnation; it is not your time to take control of her body just yet" he sighed before he place his cross like necklace on her forehead and turned it ninety degrees.

My sister stood there frozen dazing out again and after a while Shadi appeared and Aniko snapped out of her trance like thing and gasped in pain. As she fell to the ground crying out in pain, "What did you do to her you bastard?" I growled. "And what did you mean 'it is not your time to take control of her body'" I added. "I didn't do anything to her. I just sent the queen to rest. You can't think Aniko has her own body. She has all the memories of Kahi and when the time comes Kahi will take over Aniko's body forever." I growled at this but before I could say anything to him he vanished. I turned to Aniko and helped her up as she gasped and cried in pain, "Shh you are okay." I muttered to her after I got her in bed and gave her bed which immediately put her out.

I grabbed my phone shaking uncontrollably, dialed a number, and waited for them to pick up. "Hello?" A voice answered sleepily. "It's me…"

"What do you want?" The voice asked harshly. "I need you to tell me about that prophecy…"

"Fine…" I sighed as I listened to the Prophecy.

_A week later_

_Aniko_

I was finally out of the hospital and I was excited to finally be out that hell. I was out with Yami… (NO not like a date… Well Kind of like a date) "I see you like being free" He laughed as I hummed happily. "Yes! I'm so happy to be out. I feel free and away from hell" I grinned. I suddenly stopped when I saw a few foreign people walking in our direction, "More travelers" I smiled. One came up to us holding a map, "Hey we were wondering if you happen to know where Vivianna lives?" He asked none of them glancing up at us. Yami looked at me, "Isn't that" I nodded. "I am Vivianna. What can I do for you?" I asked confused. I'm sure travelers weren't going to come here JUST to meet me. Their heads looked up and I gasped, "OMG!" We all shout before I embraced one of them as the others gave me a group hug. We broke apart, "Yuugi, these are my band mates: Bruce, Michael, Luke, and Megan. Guys this is… my boyfriend" I introduced. Yami shook hands with the guys as Megan smiled sweetly as she held Luke's hand, "Wow Vivi found a decent looking boyfriend" Michael teased. "Oh hush, but why are ya'll here?" I asked changing the subject. "Bobby. He's been getting calls like crazy from Domino City for a performance here, so we came here to ask you if you like the idea." Bruce replied. "Oh and we heard you were hurt so we had to see you!" Megan cut in.

"I miss the feeling of being in the spot light… hmm I'm in. Are we getting dancer?" I asked and they all smiled evilly. "Are you making me the choreographer again?" I groaned and they nodded happily. "Fine, get the people. I'll train them and if they can't do the routine I'll kick them out. Simple?" They nodded. "Good I'll hold try out in two days. Get crackin'. Now I'm going go to this address and we'll talk about it later" I handed them my home address before we parted ways. "You have good friends" Yami commented. "Yea, I guess. We weren't always like that though. When we first met we were literally about to kill each other" I giggled. He raised an eyebrow, "Care to fill me in?"

"Sure. Over lunch" I smiled as he led me to McDonalds. We ordered our foods and our drinks were already in front of us, "Well it started when I first moved to America. I got a record deal about five years ago, but they didn't want me to go solo. They tried fitting me into bands: Code Leave, Sweater in August, and a few other bands, but there was no way of joining them. One day my manager, Robert, told me about finding four amazing people in auditions that could even do multiple instruments. I agreed to meet them and I liked their skills they showed so we made a band, but when we had to come up with the band name we all had different ideas. Michael liked The Chaos River, Bruce liked The Silent Screamers, Megan liked Innocent Lips, Luke liked Disturbed Angels, and I liked Icy Temples. When it came to deciding we were yelling and destroying things in the room" I began chuckling. "Megan was so mad she threw a chair at me and I tried hitting her with a guitar. Our manager got security guards to break us apart. Once we calmed down we talked about the reason we chose the band names, and I guess mine was the only one with real meaning behind it and they agreed to it. Our first gig was in a month and when we would practice Megan and I were compete against each other. She always thought she should have been the leader and tried every time to beat me and failed." I continued on with my story telling him all the drama and fun things of my past and when we finished lunch, practically dinner, he walked me home.

"I had a really fun time" I smiled at him. "Yes, it was nice hearing about your past." He smiled back. He kissed me lightly, "ANIKO YOU ARE HOME… Am I interrupting something" Michael giggled as Yami and I parted quickly. "Mike, go away" I growled. He closed the door and I looked at Yami apologetically, "He's still immature for his age" I said. Yami chuckled and kissed my cheek, "I will see you later my queen" he bided goodbye and left and as I opened the front door I heard it hit something, "OW!"

"That's what you three get for spying on me" I huffed at Mike, Megan, and Luke. "But ya'll were so cute together. We couldn't help it" I ignored them as I headed to my bedroom.

_~Two Days later~_

I walked into the dance studio with some sweatpants, twice my size white t-shirt, and a hat with my ponytail through it. When I entered the chatter stopped and I sipped my coffee, "My rules are simple. You show up on time for my practices and I won't throw you out. Have a good memory or I'll throw you out. Be a decent dancer for me to train and I won't throw you out. Any questions" I asked. "No questions… Good. Let's start"

Half an hour later I was down to half the people I originally had in my studio (originally 40). Tea was one of the few I've kept. "Come on! Start on my mark." I shouted as I stood in front of them getting the song Blackout started. "One, Two, Three!" I faced them as they began matching my dance sequence and when the song was done they all were out of breath. "We'll meet tomorrow. I suggest you practice on your own the day after. Our performance is on Friday so you have tonight, tomorrow, and the day after to memorize this" I dismissed the class.

_~Night of Performance~_

I jumped in place drinking water a little nervous about performing, "Are you okay?" Meg asked as she walked out of her dressing room. "Yea totally. Are we letting the boys do their dubstep before we go?" I asked and Meg nodded. We stood back stage as the boys performed their three dubstep songs: First of the Year, Scary Monster and Nice Sprites, and Kyoto. After the crowd settled down, the dancers on stage dispersed, Bruce grabbed the mike, "Now if we can get our beautiful leader to come out here" Meg pushed me out as an unfamiliar song began:

_I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks  
>Just tryna find ya<br>I've been like a maniac insomniac,  
>5 steps behind ya<br>Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit  
>Check please...<br>Cause I finally found the girl of... my dreams  
>Much more than a Grammy award,<br>That's how much you mean to me_  
>Bruce danced around never taking his eyes off of me as I stood there.<br>_[Chorus:]__  
>You could be my it girl<br>Baby you're the shit girl  
>Lovin' you could be a crime<br>Crazy how we fit girl,  
>This is it girl<br>Give me 25 to life  
>I just wanna rock all night long,<br>And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
>You could be my it girl<br>You're my biggest hit girl_

Let me play it loud  
>Let me play it loud like...<br>Oh oh oh oh [x2]  
>Let me play it loud<br>Let me play it loud like...  
>Oh oh oh oh [x2]<br>Let me play it loud

You can't help but turn them heads  
>Knockin' them dead<br>Dropping like flies around you  
>If I get your body close not letting go<p>

He held my hand and pulled me close to him as he sang before he spun me away from him. I looked from him to Meg and noticed Yami and the gang standing there watching it.  
><em>Hoping you're about to<em>  
><em>Tell them other guys they can lose your number<br>You're done!  
>They don't get another shot cause you're... love drunk!<br>Like a TV show playing reruns  
>Every chance I get,<br>I'm a turn you on_

[Chorus:]  
>You could be my it girl<br>Baby you're the shit girl  
>Lovin' you could be a crime<br>Crazy how we fit girl  
>This is it girl<br>Give me 25 to life  
>I just wanna rock all-night-long<br>And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
>You could be my it girl<br>You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud  
>Let me play it loud like...<br>Oh oh oh oh [x2]  
>Let me play it loud<br>Let me play it loud like...  
>Oh oh oh oh [x2]<br>Let me play it loud

[Bridge:]  
>Can't seem to stop you from... running, running<br>Through my, through my mind, mind  
>Just keep it coming, coming<br>Til' I make you mine, mine  
>You've got that something, something<br>I wanna be with girl  
>You're my greatest hit girl<br>Just say this is it girl...  
>Hey baby...<br>Don't you know you're my it girl

Bruce came up to me and we danced for a bit as I smiled enjoying the song.  
><em>[Chorus:]<em>_  
>You could be my it girl<br>Baby you're the shit girl  
>Lovin' you could be a crime<br>Crazy how we fit girl  
>This is it girl,<br>Give me 25 to life  
>I just wanna rock all night long<br>And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
>You could be my it girl<br>You're my biggest hit girl_

Let me play it loud  
>Let me play it loud like...<br>Oh oh oh oh [x2]  
>Let me play it loud<br>Let me play it loud like...  
>Oh oh oh oh [x2]<br>Let me play it loud

Let me hear you singing like...  
>Oh oh oh oh [x2]<br>Everybody in the crowd  
>Let me hear you singing like<br>This is it girl.

He held me at a close distance to him as he finished the song and we stared at each other for a while. The noise of the crowd broke our look and I grabbed another mike from the back. "Wow. That was my first time hearing that song" I laughed before they started the next song.

_[Bruce]_

_We broke up  
>yeah, it's tough<br>most guys would've been crushed  
>Wastin' their time<br>Wonderin' where they went wrong  
>No way, not me<br>Hey, I'm doing just fine  
>I'm not afraid of movin' on<em>

It's easy going out on a Friday night  
>Easy every time I see her out<br>I can smile, live it up  
>The way a single guy does<br>But what she, what she don't know  
>Is how hard it is to make it look so<br>Easy

[Me]  
>The truth is<br>That I miss lyin' in those arms of his  
>But I don't ever let it show<br>I laugh and I act like  
>I'm having the time of my life<br>as far as he knows

It's easy goin' out on a Friday night  
>Easy, everytime I see him out<br>I can smile, live it up  
>The way a single girl does<br>But, what he, what he don't know  
>is how hard it is to make it look so<br>Easy  
>Oh, it's easy<p>

Oh, it's easy goin' out on a Friday night  
>Oh, it's easy every time I see him out<br>I can smile, live it up  
>Forget about the way it was<br>But what she  
>Oh, what he don't know<br>What she don't know  
>Is how hard it is to make it look so<br>Easy  
>Look so easy<p>

I took Bruce's mike and tossed it backstage, "Sorry lover boy. This is my stage right guys!" I shouted as the crowd screamed. "Hit it!"

_[Verse 1:]__  
>He is a hustler, he's no good at all<br>He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum  
>He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable<br>He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun  
>I know you told me I should stay away<br>I know you said he's just a dog astray  
>He is a bad boy with a tainted heart<br>And even I know this ain't smart_

[Chorus:]  
>But mama I'm in love with a criminal<br>And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
>Mama please don't cry, I will be alright<br>All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy

[Verse 2:]  
>He is a villain by the devil's law<br>He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun  
>That man's a snitch and unpredictable<br>He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none  
>A-All I know-ow, should let go, but no<br>'Cause he is a bad boy with a tainted heart  
>And even I know this ain't smart<p>

[Chorus:]  
>But mama I'm in love with a criminal<br>And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
>Mama please don't cry, I will be alright<br>All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy

[Bridge:]  
>And he's got my name<br>Tattooed on his arm  
>His lucky charm<br>So I guess it's OK  
>He's with me<br>And I hear people talk (people talk)  
>Try to make remarks<br>Keep us apart  
>But I don't even hear<br>I don't care

[Chorus:]  
>'Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal<br>And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
>Mama please don't cry, I will be alright<br>All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy

Mama I'm in love with a criminal

(All I know, should let go)  
>And this type of love isn't rational,<p>

(But no)  
>It's physical<p>

(All I know)

Mama please don't cry, I will be alright

(Should have let go)  
>All reason aside<p>

(But no)  
>I just can't deny, love the guy<p>

I didn't have much time to breathe as they started the next song…

I let it fall, my heart,  
>And as it fell you rose to claim it<br>It was dark and I was over  
>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me<p>

My hands, they're strong  
>But my knees were far too weak<br>To stand in your arms  
>Without falling to your feet<p>

But there's a side to you  
>That I never knew, never knew.<br>All the things you'd say  
>They were never true, never true,<br>And the games you play  
>You would always win, always win.<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>But I set fire to the rain,<br>Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
>Well, it burned while I cried<br>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

When laying with you  
>I could stay there<br>Close my eyes  
>Feel you here forever<br>You and me together  
>Nothing is better<p>

'Cause there's a side to you  
>That I never knew, never knew,<br>All the things you'd say,  
>They were never true, never true,<br>And the games you play  
>You would always win, always win.<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>But I set fire to the rain,<br>Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
>Well, it burned while I cried<br>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

I set fire to the rain  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>Where it felt something die  
>'Cause I knew that there was the last time, the last time!<p>

Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
>That heart you caught must be waiting for you<br>Even now when we're already over  
>I can't help myself from looking for you.<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>I set fire to the rain,<br>Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
>Well, it burned while I cried<br>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name

I set fire to the rain,  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>Where it felt something die  
>'Cause I knew that there was the last time, the last time, oh, ohhhh!<p>

Oh noooo  
>Let it burn<br>Oh oh ohhhh  
>Let it burn<br>Oh oh ohhhh  
>Let it burn<br>Oh oh ohhhh

_Yami_

We stood in the back as we watched the four perform, "Why aren't you performing?" Tea asked Meg. "I quit the band after about a year. I am their assistant manager" She smiled. "So what's up with that Bruce guy all over my sister?" Akino interjected as I shot a look to her. "Oh that. They dated for about three years, but Aniko ended it. No reason why, but Bruce hasn't gotten over her. He is in love with her we think" Meg shrugged. Knowing this caused a sting in my heart, _'Your jealous' _Yuugi chuckled. _'No I'm not. It was in the past' _I denied. _'And, you and Aniko were in the past if you think about it' _I was about to reply, but what he said actually made sense to me. _'Don't get like that Yami' 'I'm not like anything.' _I replied coolly as he sighed. After Aniko performed a few more songs she walked off stage talking to Bruce laughing merrily. "What did you think?" Mike asked us with a goofy grin as the rest of the band mates went to their respected dressing rooms. "Dude, that was awesome! I never knew Aniko was THAT amazing. I'm jealous of you Yuugi. You get such a hot and talented girlfriend" Joey complimented. Tristan glared at him, "If Yuugi wasn't her boyfriend there would be no way in hell I would let you date her."

We talked a while as the rest of the band hung out with each other (Luke and Megan in Luke's dressing room and Bruce and Aniko in her dressing room.) During the time I got up to check on Aniko and as I opened the door I heard laughter, "Bruce, you are so dumb." Aniko chuckled. "Yea, it was like you were my other half. You made me look smart." He flattered her. "Aw thanks, that's how I feel with Yuugi, but I know he's my other half." She rejected his flatter. "How are you so sure he's the one?" He asked her curiously. "I can't really explain it, but I know it is right. Why would it matter? Didn't you tell me Melissa was your other half" she giggled as she brushed her hair.

"Because I still love you"

_Aniko_

I froze as I looked through my mirror to see Bruce's serious face before I sighed and placed the brush down. "I thought we went over this"

"I know, but seeing you with _him_… It sickens me. You belong with me! Not that loser" he snapped as he grabbed my hand pulling me towards him. I glared at his chest as I pushed him away, "He's not a loser and maybe I would have 'belonged' to you if you didn't cheat on me with Melissa." Bruce stumbled backwards to my couch. "I already apologized to you about that! It was a year ago baby!" He groaned. "Don't _baby_ me! I'm with Yuugi and I'm happy." I retorted not turning to face him. There was a knock at my door breaking us out of our argument, "Come in" I huffed. Yami walked in and I smiled, "Hey."

"Hey. I heard shouting, so I came to check on you. Are you ok Aniko?" He asked glaring at Bruce. "I'm fine. We were just in a small disagreement. We are ok, right Bruce?" I asked. "No, we aren't ok!" He growled. The rest of the gang surrounded my door, "I don't care who you are! I challenge you, Yuugi, to a duel! Aniko belongs to me! You would never be able to understand her! You don't know how to keep her from crying or to keep her from losing control-"

"SHUT UP BRUCE!" Megan gasped noticing I wasn't looking up anymore. Akino ran to my side within seconds and held my shaking figure, "Aniko, I'm sorry" Bruce apologized. "You made my sister cry and you think YOU belong with her" Aniko snapped. She led me out of my dressing room away from the rest of my friends and took me to Luke's dressing room. "Sis, I need you to talk to me… What did he mean losing control" She asked control" She asked me.

_Yuugi_

I glared at Bruce, "You want a duel you got yourself a duel" I declared. Bruce went back to his cocky self, "Fine, winner gets Aniko." It wasn't right to duel Bruce over Aniko. Only because it was like we were treating her like some sort of prize we win.

We grabbed two duel disks, strapped them to our wrist, and began our duel. "I won't let you win her" Bruce growled. I didn't reply as I drew my next card. "I set one monster in defense mode and set two more cards. I end my turn"

Bruce smirked as he drew his card, "I summon _Mystic Knight _(Atk/1850 Def/200) and I summon him successfully I can draw _Damsel in Distress _(Atk/1000 Def/1000) and with her on the field my knight's attack points raise to 2350. Now Knight, protect your Lady and send his monster to the grave!"

"Not so fast! I use _Negate Attack_!"

"Fair enough… I end my turn."

_Aniko_

_~Middle of the duel~_

Akino and I went to meet up with the gang, "Wait… Why are Bruce and Yuugi dueling?" Akino asked curiously. "It's better than them fighting physically" I shrugged. "I will make Aniko mine, Yuugi! Just give up. You won't win this." Bruce shouted. His field held his best card _Prince Charming _(Atk/3500 Def/1200) while Yuugi's held two magic or trap cards.

_Akino_

Aniko's eyes flickered into different colors as she groaned holding her head, "Oh no sis. Keep calm." I begged. I looked over at the duel and noticed the monsters from their graveyards came to life and turned toward Bruce, who was terrified. "HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO DESTROY MY LIFE!" An unfamiliar screamed from Aniko's body. Bruce quivered in fear, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he cried out in a crouching position. Yuugi ran in front of him and his puzzle glowed brightly that it blinded everyone and when it disappeared the monsters were gone. Aniko gasped softly before she fell to the ground, but I caught her half way. Bruce stood up shaken, "You can have her. She's a freak when she is like that!" Yuugi grabbed him by his collar, "Don't EVER call my girlfriend a freak" he growled before letting him go and swiftly appeared by our side picking Aniko up. And with that we left to our home…


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17: I'm Tired of These God Damn Bad Guys in This Mother Freakin' City!_

_Aniko_

_A week later_

I was at my friend's, Mike, apartment jamming out with the band. "Bruce! Give me back my hat!" I shouted as I chased him to one of the three bedrooms. "No way! Nuh ah!" he laughed loudly jumping over the bed. "Grrr you asshole!" I tackled him and began punching him in his chest. "You. Freakin'. Suck." I growled. His laughs and my punches ceased when a knock came from the front door, "Yuugi! Finally!" I exclaimed as I ran to the door. "No, my queen! Don't answer it" Megan shouted running to the door. "Please, you must hide." She begged. I looked at her in horror, "What did you just call me?"

"Please, don't act like we don't know. We are your protectors." Luke sighed pushing me back into Bruce. Bruce grabbed my wrist and threw me into a nearby closest, "Hey let me out!" I shouted, but after a while of shouting I stayed quiet as the door was broken down. "Where is the girl?" One of the unknown men growled. "Our queen is hidden! You will never find her. She should be a block away by now." Megan growled.

"Your queen? You are a part of her past as well I presume" The other man spoke. "We are here guardians from the past. We will not allow you to harm her" Bruce snapped. "Break them down and then find the girl."

I stayed in the closet crouching trying to avoid being detected as I searched through the closet floor for a getaway. I heard Megan's scream as the boys threw nasty words at the men, "Oh girl! Come out come out wherever you are?" One sang as he broke down the bedroom doors. I held my arms over my ears and shivered, "Check the closet!" The guy broke down the door and I screamed as the wood pieces flew in my direction. "Gotcha!" The guy chuckled as he grabbed me violently.

The other two men threw my friends into an extra bedroom as the one who had me captive took me, "So, am I allowed to ask who my captor's names are" I asked glumly. "You can ask sweetheart, but we won't tell you."

"Now to put our next plan into action" the leader chuckled as we got on some bikes and my captors rode off with me stuck with them.

_~Yuugi's house~_

I stared at the place noticing where I was, "Keep her quiet. We'll go get the items" As my captor held me tightly. The two men ran in and I stepped, hard, on my captor's foot, and he let me go for a few seconds, "YAMI! AKINO! HELP ME!" I yelled.

The men ran out, shooting glares my way, get the girl. We got the God cards!"My captor chuckled. "You stole my boyfriend's God Cards you assholes! Wait until he kicks your asses in a duel!" Moments later the God Cards materialized. I gasped as Slifer was right above us, "Shut her up Alister!" The leader of them growled. "Got it" and seconds after I slipped into unconsciousness.

_Yuugi_

We ran downstairs and noticed my grandfather on the ground, "Grandpa! What happened?" I asked. "Yuugi, they took the God Cards…Aniko sounded like she was taken by them" he whimpered. Akino growled, "I'm tired of these god damn bad guys in this mother freakin' city!"

We ran outside and saw three bikes coming into view. "You blokes want those cards back?"

"Yea!" Joey replied. "Their mine!" The guy laughed. "All you gotta do is get past us" Guy one instructed

"But it's only fair to warn you… We play dirty" The second guy continued

"So what's it gonna be mates?"

"You don't scare us" Joey countered. "Those Egyptian God Cards don't belong to you!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but they serve a new master now… Pharaoh" The second guy responded. The three bike guys rode off after telling us to follow them and we quickly did.

_Aniko_

I was staring down at Yami and the strange man as they began their duel. "So far so good he took the bait. The boss is going to be thrilled. As soon as the Pharaoh's life points hit zero we get his soul." My eyes widened as I heard the blonde man speak. I began kicking and hitting the one who was holding on to me (the brown hair one) who easily dodged my attacked, "Ay, calm down girl. We aren't gonna harm you. We are just after your mate" he sighed as his other friend stepped in and tied my arms together.

_~Almost the end of the duel~_

Yami drew _Diffusion Wave-Motion_, "Awe man, you're kiddin' me. Talk about luck of the draw mates" My captor whined as we watch the scene play out in front of us. I was jumping up and down happily (at least in my head) as Yami wiped out the rest of his opponents. When Yami demanded for his cards back the old man threw Obelisk towards us and the blonde caught it, "That's cheating! You good for nothing thieves" I shouted as I attempted to kick the man. "Valon…" the blonde growled. "I'm on it mate." As I hit the ground.

"Oh well it's his own fault"

"I thought the old man was cramping our style anyway"

"Besides now we know more about Yuugi's strategies." "Right lets go." Then my world went black.

_Yami_

I saw the three boys turn away and I caught their attention, "Hold on! Give me back the God Cards!" I shouted. "Sorry you didn't hold up your end of the deal pal. You have to beat _all _of us… Not just one of us. But I'll tell you what this is for being such a good sport" He tossed me two cards. "Reps Raptor and Weevil Underwood" I responded looking down at the cards. "I released your friend's souls as a gift"

"I'll give ya a gift. Just get down here and get it." Joey shouted. When the brown hair began talking I realized the body in his arms, "Let Aniko go, you bastards!" Akino yelled. They just smirked, "Come on fellas" and with that they left with Joey shouting at them.

_Akino_

I watched them walk away holding my sister in their arms as I crumpled to the ground in pain from my diadem, "Sis, are you alright?" Tristan asked concerned. "I'm fine… Aniko is the one in danger" I hissed as a vision appeared in my head.

_"No Aniko! Snap out of it! I don't want to fight you!" I cried as Aniko prepared herself for a duel. "Then why waste your time coming here SISTER DEAREST. You should have scurried away like you did 3000 years ago. Remember that? Remember how you left me to die after I gave away my child? This is now my revenge, and now it is completely possible with the help of Dartz." Aniko's voice darkened. "You aren't my sister! You are a monster! Kahi, leave my sister's body!" I screamed. "Oh, so you figured it out? I am Kahi and I will put an end to you and give your soul to Dartz." I turned to escape but duel monster spirits surrounded me. That's when I noticed my sister wasn't wearing her Egyptian jewels, "Looking for these?" Kahi laughed as she threw the jewels my way as I gasped. "No…" _

_"Yes! Dartz helped me remove those cursive jewels, so I could use my real power unlimitedly!" She laughed evilly as the Seal of Orichalcos appeared underneath us. "Now Kamas, you have no choice, but to duel me… Or you'll lose my other half forever, and then my spirit will dominate this girl's body!" _

"Akino!" Tristan shouted snapping me from my thoughts. "Huh?"

"What did you see?" Yami asked as he bent down to my level. I sighed, "I need to tell you something… Something important…" His eyes darkened with anger and concern as he stared into my eyes as if trying to read me. "Let's go to my house. Then we can talk" he murmured as Tristan and he helped me up and walked me to Yuugi's house.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18: The Truth Revealed__  
>Akino<em>  
>I sat there in silence allowing everyone to absorb everything I told them, "So... Aniko's Egyptian jewelry protects her how..." Joey asked for the thousandth time as I groaned in annoyance. "It protects her from her evil reincarnation, Kahi."<br>"But if the pharaoh married her she couldn't be all that evil" Téa countered. "You're right... She was possibly the most innocent girl at that time... But my past self let her die. And her spirit demon grew. Aniko would have never known of Kahi's evil spirit if it hadn't been for her first time she lost control of her powers. I believe that all the hatred, guilty, and grief was too unbearable that even when Kahi died her demon and spirit created my sister" I explained. "But how could you take off those gems? I mean you always wear your diadem." Joey responded as the pharaoh sat still. "I wear it because I cannot take it off. The moment I was born the diadem was places on my head. The power of any powerful magic can take it off of me like my sister, but Kamas' spirit is clean. Our roles switched. Kamas' hated her sister because of the marriage, but after her sister's death, as cruel as it can be, she was happy about It." that caused Téa to gasp. "But she was her own blood..." I nodded.  
>"Revenge dealt by a sibling is the worse pain in the world, but when my time comes... I'll have to duel Kahi."<br>"Why? Isn't that suicide?" Joey asked dumbfounded. "It is, but with the Seal of Orichalcos one of our souls will be taken"  
>Yami<br>I stared at my puzzle as Akino told us her sister's fate_. 'Yami, she'll be fine'_ Yuugi reassured.  
>"How do you know the Seal of Orichalcos will be played in your duel?" Tristan asked his sister. "My vision... With Aniko's dark side unleashed Dartz will reclaim her and have her take me down... And possibly you Pharaoh" she muttered. "He wouldn't make her do that!" Téa shouted.<br>Téa  
>Akino refused to look up at me as I stood up in an outrage, "he can. And he will. My visions never failed me before. Why would they fail me now JUST because you don't want it to."<br>Aniko  
>I woke up a while ago and was chained in some sort of meeting room. As I sat by the column, that's where I was chained, I listened as people entered the room. "What will we do with the girl?" one of the boys asked. "We'll give her the test of course, Valon." Their boss replied as he walked towards me. I flinched as he kneeled in front of me, "I am not here to harm you. I will help you" he muttered. I shook my head as my blood began to boil, "Stay. Away. From Me." I hissed as my tears spilled down my face. He touched the chains and they disappeared. I pushed myself away from him, "I won't harm you. I will only help you." he repeated as he began muttering Egyptian words.<br>My heartbeat quickened and my blood felt like it was on fire. _'No! Make it stop!'_ I screamed in my head. _'I will end your pain. Just give in to the darkness.' _A feminine voice persuaded. _'no... I rather die than let YOU take me'_ I whimpered. "I'll help you." the man smirked before touching my Egyptian gems and I fell unconscious. As the battle between the darkness and I continued.  
>I woke up moments later and stood up, "Now time for the test" Dartz smiled. "If you can get the stone you will be a part of us if not your soul will be removes from your body." with easy I snatched the stone as the three boys stared at me astonished. "Mates… she just- in one turn" I smirked at them as Dartz bowed followed by his men. "Welcome to our side, Kahi" he greeted. "Why thank you I will enjoy my revenge." I laughed evilly.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19: Aniko or Kahi…_

_Akino_

_~Several Weeks Later~_

Aniko was still missing; Yami lost little Yuugi, and Mia was on the dark side… Our lives have been hard. Especially for Yami… Not only did he lose his love, but he also lost his best friend, and his other half, Yuugi. We were in a train heading towards the next airport. Tea attempted to cheer him up, or maybe just clear his head, but failed as he excused himself from the seats. I got up, "I'm going to check on him"

When I walked into the inter-carriage space I saw him punch a wall, "I know you are frustrated, but punching walls and letting it consume you won't help Yuugi or my sister" we were silent for a moment. "Did you ever realize we are the only ones on the train?" I questioned as he looked at me before we (Tea, Yami, and I) walked to the first carriage. Once we reached the carriage the train split leaving the three of us heading in one direction as Joey and Tristan's train part began slowing down. As Yami and I climbed up the carriage we came face to face with Weevil.

_Aniko/Kahi _

I stood by Rafael and Dartz as we watched my _love _duel Weevil and my _sister _watched from the side. "This is a waste of time. Why did we send them? We know who will win this…" I growled. I walked off, "Where are you going Kahi?" Dartz asked. "You brought me back to help you all win. I have someone I need to defeat once and for all, and I am stuck here. Get the helicopter ready" I commanded. Rafael was about to counter my command, but Dartz held out his arm, "Rafael, take Kahi to the pharaoh and her sister. Time to start our next plan."

"Now we are talking" I smirked as the two of us left.

_~Once We Reached Yami~_

"Are you going to sit back and watch?" I asked as Rafael nodded. "Heh, have fun watching." I smiled as I walked by the Orichalcos Soldier. As Rafael explained who Yami would duel I appeared, glaring at the trio, "Aniko!" My sister sighed happily. I smirked evilly "Aniko! What are you doing?" Yami shouted. "Pharaoh, that's not Aniko…"

"No Aniko! Snap out of it! I don't want to fight you!" I cried as Aniko prepared herself for a duel. "Then why waste your time coming here _SISTER DEAREST_. You should have scurried away like you did 3000 years ago. Remember that? Remember how you left me to die after I gave away my child? This is now my revenge, and now it is completely possible with the help of Dartz. You saw this going to happen. You didn't stop it." Aniko's voice darkened. "You aren't my sister! You are a monster! Kahi, leave my sister's body!" I screamed. I looked at Yami who was looking at me questionably, "Oh, you didn't tell him? When were you going to tell him the prophecy?" Kahi chuckled. I looked down as my lip quivered, "Kahi, stop this at once"

Kahi growled as she turned to Yami, "You go against your own wife?"

"Go Akino!" I turned to escape but duel monster spirits surrounded me. That's when I noticed my sister wasn't wearing her Egyptian jewels, "Looking for these?" Kahi laughed as she threw the jewels my way as I gasped. "No…" Yami gasped knowing what that meant.

"Yes! Dartz helped me remove those cursive jewels, so I could use my real power unlimitedly!" She laughed evilly as the Seal of Orichalcos appeared underneath us. "Now Kamas, you have no choice, but to duel me… Or you'll lose my other half forever, and then my spirit will dominate this girl's body!"

I looked from Aniko's body to Yami, "I can't fight her…"

"You have to. If you win you could send her evil half away" Yami shouted and when I looked at him I knew he was pleading that I did. I activated my disk still looking down biting my lip, "Fine…" I snapped up to look at Kahi. "You want a duel you got it! I win your soul disappear forever."

"Like that will happen, but let's make it interesting shall we" She smirked as she used her powers to take my diadem off me. My eyes widened as I felt my other half begin to take over, _'I'll win this for us' _my other half assured.

_Kamas_

"Sister, you should have just stayed dead. You shouldn't have us interfere with our great granddaughter's lives" I growled. Kahi rolled her eyes, "Oh whatever! You know the prophecy! I am meant to stay here while you burn in hell"

"Just shut up and duel!" I growled. The pharaoh's duel was already over and he stood by Tea watching the duel."

_Tea_

"Shouldn't we stop them" I asked as I watched them duel intensely. "You can't. Kahi played the Seal of Orichalcos." Yami sighed. "But that means…" I gasped and he nodded.

_Kahi_

I was losing the duel and I couldn't afford losing my soul. I had to think of something to get rid of my sister and that's when an idea hit.

_A little longer_

I began winning the duel and I let my other half take over, _'Now destroy her!' _I shouted. My other half fell to the ground whispering no as she began crying, "Don't make me do this… Please I don't want to do this… Please don't make me…" she pleaded. _'NO! I'VE GOTTEN TOO FAR THAN TO LET YOU HOLD ME BACK! NOW DESTROY YOUR SISTER!'_I commanded. I took over her voice as I made the final attack, "Red Dragon, destroy her life points completely!"

_Aniko_

I took control of my body as my dragon took out my sister's life points and I stared at the scene in shock. The seal took my sister's soul as she collapsed to the ground, "NO! AKINO!" I screamed as I ran to her, cradling her lifeless body, I cried. "No… Please wake up… This is my entire fault…"

I was pulled away from her by Yami and I began punching his chest, "Why didn't you save me? Why didn't you come get me the moment I was taken? I wouldn't have done this! She wouldn't have been taken away from me by myself." I cried. He took my arms and held on to my wrist tightly, "This isn't your fault. None of it is your fault" I screamed in anger as I pulled away from him. "You're right it's not my fault… It's YOURS!" He jumped back by the accusations. "You filled my head with these tales about _our past _when really all you wanted was to bring more people misery. Just stay away from me" I walked away from him, Tea, and my sister as I attached my jewelry back on my wrist and arms.

After a while of walking I heard a bike coming my way, "Oh shit. It's probably Dartz's boys" I groaned as it stopped in front of me, "There you are babe! I have been looking all over for you, mate. You gave me a right good scare ya did" Valon's voice rang. "Valon, were you following me?" I glared at him. "No, of course not. I just went looking for you after your meltdown"

"I'm not going back to Dartz. I won't work for him"

"I'm not here to turn you in mate. I'm here because I thought you would need a friend." He smiled kindly. I sighed in relief, "You were definitely right about needing a friend" He chuckled as he kissed my cheek, "Let's go then mate. I gotta duel a Wheeler kid anyway" I knew he was going to duel Joey, but I didn't care. I guess Kahi's demon is my own demon… because I wanted to DESTROY the Pharaoh like he destroyed my life. I smirked, "Sure let's go" I climbed on his bike secured my arms around his waist and we rode off to find Joey.


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20: The End_

_Aniko_

I took Valon's bike to meet up with Dartz. I was going to seek revenge… for my sister, Valon, and what Dartz did to me. When I arrived to the hide out I stormed in to the meeting room where Dartz was smirking at me, "Well… I was wondering how long you would have been Kahi. Or should I say Aniko?"

I glared at him, "Shut up Dartz! I'm doing what I should have done when you first kidnapped me" I activated my duel disk as he did the same. "Hope you are ready to lose!" I growled.

_~End of the Duel~_

I collapsed to the ground as Yuugi and Kaiba entered the room, "No Aniko" Kaiba growled. Yami ran over to me, "She loss to me and now her soul will belong to my monster" Dartz laughed as I lost all consciousness.

_Yami_

I set Aniko to the side, "Release my friends Dartz!"

"You'll have to duel me and win if you want your precious friends back." Dartz laughed.

_~Duel~_

**Seto Kaiba's Turn **

Activates Ritual Spell Card "White Dragon Ritual", Tributing "Vorse Raider" from his Hand to Ritual Summon"Paladin of White Dragon" (1900 ATK / 1200 DEF).Activates "Paladin of White Dragon's" Effect, Tributing it to Special Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000 ATK / 2500 DEF) from his Deck in Attack Position.

**Yami Yugi's Turn **

Activates Ritual Spell Card "Black Luster Ritual", Tributing "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" from his Hand toRitual Summon "Black Luster Soldier" (3000 ATK / 2500 DEF) in Attack Position.Sets a Card.

**Dartz's Turn **

Activates Field Spell Card "The Seal of Orichalcos". From now on, all of Dartz's Monsters will receive a +500ATK boost and the loser(s) of this Duel will lose their soul(s).Normal Summons "Orichalcos Gigas" (400 → 900 ATK / 1500 DEF) in Defense Position.Activates "Orichalcos Kyutora's" Effect, Paying 500 LP (Dartz: 4000 → 3500 Life Points) to Special Summonit (500 → 1000 ATK / 500 DEF) from his Hand in Defense Position. Dartz places it in the Spell & Trap Card Zone, meaning it can't be Attacked until Dartz's first-row Monsters are Destroyed first.

**Seto Kaiba's Turn **

Activates Spell Card "Polymerization", Fusing his "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" on the Field with 2 more "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" from his Hand to form "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" (4500 ATK / 3800 DEF) in Attack Position.

**Yami Yugi's Turn **

Activates Spell Card "Polymerization", Fusing his "Black Luster Soldier" with Seto's "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" to form "Master of Dragon Soldier" (5000 ATK / 5000 DEF) on Yami's side of the Field (NOTE: in the real game, "Master of Dragon Soldier" is called "Dragon Master Knight").Activates Trap Card "Meteorain": all of Yami's Monsters obtain the Piercing effect (_when Monsters attack with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of the opponent's Defense Position monster, the difference is inflicted as __Battle Damage__ to the opponent's Life Points_).Uses "Master of Dragon Soldier" to Attack & Destroy Dartz's "Orichalcos Gigas" but thanks to "Orichalcos Kyutora's" effect, Dartz receives no Battle Damage

As the duel continued Aniko stumbled to regain her balance, "How- How are you still here?" Dartz asked. "You forgot. There are three of me… My demon, Aniko, and myself. You didn't think Aniko would easily lose to you without actually fighting. She sent my demon away" Kahi smirked. Dartz glared at her before returning back to the duel.

_~The end of the duel~_

_Kahi_

I was cheering loudly as the boys defeated Dartz as Atlantis crumpled I saw souls being sent back to their rightful bodies and I passed out.

_~The next day~_

_Aniko _

I woke up with Akino standing over me, "'ello little sister" she grinned happily as she helped me up. "Oww, what happened?" I asked. "Well umm I guess the pharaoh saved the world because I'm awake and you magically appeared here."

I jumped up as I looked around, "Yami, where is he?" I asked. "Sis chill. You realize we are at home. Everyone is down stares waiting to see your _beautiful _face" She joked. I glared at her, "Ok ok. They are at the Domino City Park, so let's go everyone is waiting" Akino grinned then left my room. I walked to my mirror, "Kahi? Are you there?" I asked curiously as an Egyptian look alike of me appeared. She casted her eyes to my window, "I'm terribly sorry" I stared at her. "It's ok. I mean unless you are choosing to destroy me or something then we have to work together… I mean we are both trying to help the same thing."

She glanced outside, "So this is your home?" I nodded happily. "Yea, I live here with my step mom, half brother, and now Akino" She turned sharply then sighed. "I guess if not I can have my sibling than I shall be grateful my great granddaughter can be with her sister" I nodded before getting dressed, "Let's go Kahi… Together" and we headed downstairs.

Akino dragged me to Domino City Park and I noticed Yami was the only one there, "Where is everyone sis?" I asked. "Oh ummm… They'll be here later. Hey Yami!" She shouted as she pushed me towards him. "Well I gotta go. BYE!" She ran off as Yami smiled at me. "Hey" I murmured blushing slightly. "I guess the gang wanted a break from us?" I smiled. "Yea, I think so, but come on grandpa has a story to tell that will possibly help me figure out who I am."

I took his hand as we walked back to his place to meet up with his grandpa. When we entered his house his grandfather greeted us before he began his tell…

_Flashback_

_The two men proceed down a hallway. They approach a room. Solomon approaches the door, "What have we here?"__  
>Solomon reads hieroglyphics, "Ye shall now be judges by the creatures of the stone. Only the pure of heart are permitted to pass. All others will lose their souls to the darkness."<br>Switches to a pathway, with tablets lining the floor. Monsters are carved onto the tablets.  
>Ahmet growled, "Why should I believe all this ancient gibberish?"<br>Solomon replied, "What choice do you have?"  
>Ahmet looks down the pathway, "Ah! Look at that! It must be the Pharaoh's treasure. Based on these traps, I'm sure it's valuable. Go on. Your move."<br>Solomon walks down the pathway, "I felt a strange sensation. It was as if there was another presence in the room."  
>"What are you waiting for? Go and get it!" Ahmet hurriedly said<br>"One mustn't be too hasty. We're dealing with a powerful force here! Now, I knew my guide was blinded by his own greed. But I didn't know just how far he was willing to go."  
>Ahmet holds up a slingshot, and fires. Solomon falls off, hanging on to the ledge with one hand, "Thanks for doing all the work, Doctor Mutou, but I can take it from here." <em>

_"You snake!__" Solomon hissed. " If you'll excuse me, I have a prize to claim." He greedily said. Ahmet approaches the end of the pathway. " I'll never want for anything again!" Ahmet hears a roaring sound. He looks down at the tablet at his feet." All this talk of Shadow Games and creatures is nonsense!" Ahmet sneered. Monster comes out of tablet, and grabs Ahmet. Meanwhile, Solomon's grip is slipping," I can't hold on. I was...so close!" Solomon sees a Pharaoh approach him. The pharaoh kneels down, and reaches out to Sugoroku. " I've been waiting for you." The Pharaoh said as he lifted him up. Then everything goes black…  
>End of Flashback<em>

I stared at Mr. Moto and Yuugi as they sat on Yuugi's bed, "So what happened to Kahi after she died?" I asked as Kahi stood beside me unbeknownst to them. "Well legend has it after she died… Her body was hiding so no one could find her. They still look for her body to this day." I glanced at Kahi, who looked uneasy. "I see…" I sighed. _'Why does it seem when we find a clue about the Pharaoh I am still so far behind on Kahi?' _She glanced at me and gave me a '_don't worry about it' _look. I stood up and faked a yawn, "I have to go. It's getting late. See you guys tomorrow" I smiled before walking out of the house replacing my smile with a scold. "What do you want?" I growled. He just stood there and I sighed, "Whatever" I began walking off not predicting what would happen next. I was suddenly yanked back facing him directly, "You have something I want." he laughed evilly as I fell unconscious.

_Bakura_

I carried Aniko to an alleyway before I placed her down, "Foolish girl. If Kahi didn't lock the true powers of the millennium items in her I would have already taken control of this world." I chanted a few words in Egyptian as Aniko screamed in pain. I smirked as I knew it worked, but I heard footsteps coming my way and I pulled back into the darkness watching what will play out.

Weevil and Rex panted as they opened the bag and I noticed a glow as my Millennium Ring floated back to my hands. As I laughed Rex asked, "Who's there?" I stepped out of the shadows, "It hasn't been that long, has it?"

"I know you! You used to tag along with Yuugi, right?" Weevil asked. "Listen pal, you better not be after those God Cards!" Rex interrupted. "I already have what I'm after thanks to you fools!" I left them unconscious as I heard Aniko begin waking. "I'm not done with you sweetheart" I smirked walking up to her.

_Aniko_

I slowly opened my eyes as pain surged through my body rapidly seeing a blurry Bakura walking towards me. "This won't take long… if you cooperate." Then my body began to ache just like before as I held back a scream. I felt as if my life force was draining and when he stopped I was barely conscious. He licked his lips evilly as he kissed me lingering there for a second before pushing me to the ground. "You can't die yet. You still need to go to Egypt with your boy toy so I can finish you both off." He noticed my barely confused reaction and he laughed. "Oh you don't know? Your boy toy was going to Egypt without you to find out yours and his fate. Shows how much he cares for you" he chuckled before I fell unconscious.

_Yuugi_

I ran to the alley and saw a shadow with their back turned to me, and Rex, Weevil, and Aniko all unconscious, "Who are you? And what did you do to them?" I shouted. Bakura turned and faced me, "Bakura? Is that you?" He smirked, "Guess again!"

"Evil Bakura!"

"You should be more careful where you leave the items. I'll need them for another time and letting two _pathetic _humans take them so easily was careless. I'll return the Ring in due time, but for now it is mine" He laughed evilly before he began walking off.

_Pharaoh_

I took over as I ran over to Aniko, "Aniko? Aniko, wake!" but she didn't budge. I carefully picked up the bag and Aniko then rushed home.


	21. Chapter 21

_The final chapter of Neverending Problems. Hope you enjoy it and keep a look out for my sequel New Beginning staring Yuugi's little sister's life at Duel Academy! _

_Aniko_

I woke up feeling weak and as I tried sitting up I was pushed down, "Don't move much!" Yuugi whispered. I hissed in pain, "Oh, sorry" he apologized. I slapped his hands away as I sat up quickly ignoring the pain "When were you going to tell me?" I whispered as I looked down to my hands. "Tell you what?" The Pharaoh asked. "Don't try pretending. I know you are going to Egypt."

He was silent, "You are going to Egypt and you didn't tell me! Were you even going to let me know? Egypt contains my past too, ya know!" I snapped. "I didn't tell you because you would get hurt" he replied lowly. "Hurt? Excuse me… You wouldn't tell me because I would get… HURT! You have to be kidding me! Look at what I've put up with since I got to this forsaken place."

Tsukiko skipped in, "Big brother! I'm ready for Egypt." She giggled and I looked at Yami. I stood up ignoring the pain, "Where are you going sissy?" Tsukiko asked as I walked to the door. I bent down to her level and ruffled her hair. "I'm going to get ready. To go to Egypt with you kiddo."

"Really?! That is amaazzzing!" She giggled. I stood back up and turned to Yami, "I am going to use a personal plane. Akino and I will meet you there." Then I left. I pulled out my phone and dialed a number, "Hey!" Akino answered. "Hey! You want to go to Egypt tomorrow?"

"What's this about?"

"I'll explain tomorrow. So you in?" I heard a chuckle. "Did you really have to ask? I'm in!"

"Great! See you at 8" I hung up and headed home.

_Egypt_

"My Queen, I didn't know you were coming." Isis bowed. "Oh it was last minute plans. No offense to Queen Kahi, but I want my body back to just being me" I smiled. _'No offense. I want to pass over already' _Kahi replied.

"Right this way then my Queen. The Pharaoh has already been through as well as Priest Seto." Akino and I looked at each other and nodded. "Then I guess we might as well join them."

"My Queen. You actually have a different mission." Malik replied. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You have to find your body. That is the only way to have Queen Kahi released. After that you must return the diadem and necklace to her. Priestess, you must go with her and help her find her body." He explained. We nodded as they led us to a different stone template. "What is this?" Akino asked. "This is the door for you to enter."

"Take me with you!" We turned and saw Yuugi's sister. She sniffed, "Can we take her?" Akino asked Isis. "Yes, you can, but you'll have to protect her as well." We smiled and I held out my hand to Tsukiko. "Then come on little one" She ran to us as we touched the stone.

_In Ancient Egypt_

"Where are we?" Akino asked as we looked around. People walked past us whispering things, "Sissys, you are dressed as…" Tsukiko stopped as she tried coming up with the words. I turned to Akino and gasped, "You are dressed as a peasant/princess" we commented together. "What- What is going on…" I whispered. "Aniko, this is the scene where we first met." Kahi appeared beside me as Kamas appeared beside Akino. "This is where I was saved by those men" Kamas commented.

"So, where do we go next?"

"The river! That's where they talked." Akino said as she ran in her dress. "Hey wait up! Come on Tsukiko, get on my back" I muttered as I picked her up and ran after my sister.

"Are we supposed to… reenact their past? I don't understand what is happening." I groaned as I shook my head. "If we did that… We would be here for years…" Suddenly the sun disappeared and the moon appeared then just as fast as it came the moon disappeared and the sun reappeared and this went on for a while until it was night again… "What just happened…"

"Hide someone is coming!" I hissed as we hid behind the trees. "Kahi! Where are you?"

_'That is my ex… Bakura.' _Kahi hissed. "I have an idea!" I inhaled sharply and walked out.

"Bakura, I can't be with you." I looked down avoiding the painful eyes of the boy. "But why Kahi." He asked lifting my head, but I quickly turned away and looked at Akino as she realized what I was doing. "I know what you are doing Bakura. It is wrong! I can't be with you. I won't allow you to be with me if all you will do is steal." I yelled. Bakura growled before he grabbed my arm roughly, "If I can't be with you my dear. No one will have you" I screamed in pain and I pulled away from him, "Stay away from me" I yelled as I ran off. I finally stopped and panted, "Wow, what a scary guy." I commented as Akino and Tsukiko caught up. "That was bloody brilliant!" Akino smiled. "So now where to!" Tsukiko asked. "To the castle… Akino. Since you are already living there… or more like in this time your great grandmother was there. I think you should head there. I'll take Tsukiko." I planned as I took Tsukiko. "What about you?"Akino asked. "I have a Pharaoh to go yell out" I winked before I ran off. "Sissy, can no one see me?"

"No I don't think so." I chuckled as I barged into the throne room withguards following behind me, "We told you to stop peasant!" One guard shouted, but the pharaoh stopped the guards. "What do you need servant?" He asked. I glared at him refusing to bow to him, "Where is my brother?" I growled. "Your brother is at the stables" he replied calmly. "Call him here. NOW!" "You don't demand anything from the pharaoh servant." Jounouchi commanded. "Anzu, send for Hiroto immediately." The pharaoh ordered. Anzu bowed as she left the throne room, "Now what has happened to cause your soul so much hatred?" The Pharaoh asked. "I have lost my family one to sickness and one to murder. In a matter 3 months. I deserve to hold my anger." I replied calmly.

Hiroto walked in, "My Pharaoh, you called for me? Kahi? What did you do?" Hiroto asked walking towards us. "She has come to speak to you Honda" Pharaoh said dismissing his court and guards. "Let's leave these two to talk alone"

"Brother, father has been murders" Kahi frowned looking down to the ground. "No- I just saw him at noon" Hiroto shivered. "He is gone brother. Murdered in my home. Brother you are all I have left now" I whispered. "I shall speak to the Pharaoh and ask him if he can allow you to stay in the palace until I find a place for you. Wait here" Hiroto smiled as he exited the room leaving Kahi in the throne room alone for a few minutes before the two re-entered. The Pharaoh walked to me, "Welcome to my palace. My home is now your own" He smiled and I bowed. "Thank you my Pharaoh" I smirked. _'This is like a theater play or something' _I thought before I stood up again.

_Time skip_

"I would like to introduce you all to my new guest, Miss Kahi Honda, but she is not just my guest for this evening, but she is my future wife." The pharaoh announced earning gasps from Kamas' grandmother, me, and Akino, but Akino and I winked at each other. "What do you mean my pharaoh?" Her grandmother asked standing up fast. "What I mean. Is that I have fallen for this girl, so Priest Sato agreed to marry Kamas in my replacement. She may not be a queen, but she will be a priestess."Pharaoh explained as Akino faked a glared at me.

After the awkward dinner I left to the river knowing Akino, "So what do we do now? This is the part I get pissed at you." She teased. "Oh hush! Kahi, what happens next?" Kahi appeared beside me. _'I ran off to my room crying and tried avoiding the Pharaoh. I had my guardian spirit keep him away.' _I nodded. "Akino… come to my room at nightfall. We need to find away to split our souls. I'm really tired of acting the part." I laughed before I ran to my room.

"My Queen, please understand the Pharaoh cares. He's just-" I held up my hand. "Isis, I don't need you to pretend that he cares. I can't believe I am stuck with him." She cried as she sat on her bed. "Kahi!" The Pharaoh's voice echoed through the palace. "Yukilyn, I don't want him near me" I cried as my Duel Monster appeared. "Yes Kahi, I will protect you." She nodded."Kahi!" The Pharaoh walked in the room noticing I was crying, but as he walked towards me Yukilyn appeared, "I am sorry my Pharaoh, but I can't let you pass."

"Kahi, call off your Duel Monster. We must talk!" The Pharaoh said as Yukilyn disappeared. "Isis, please give me a moment alone with the Pharaoh." I stood up from my bed. The priestess bowed and left the room, "What more can you say? Have you not said enough?" I frowned as I walked towards him. "My Kahi, I am sorry I didn't put your feelings in thought-" The Pharaoh was cut off. "You aren't sorry my Pharaoh. If you were it wouldn't have happened." I cried and began walking out of the room. "No wait Kahi!" The pharaoh grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. At that moment I felt my heart race and I felt myself get pushed. When I stood I noticed Kahi had split with me. "Tsukiko, come on! We have to find Akino." I smiled as Kahi smiled at me. "No need. I'm here" Akino chuckled. "I just suddenly split with Kamas. I'm all invisible and stuff! It's so cool!" Akino and Tsukiko laughed. I shook my head and laughed, "Ok, crazy one and two. Let's get ourselves to the final scene…"

_Kahi's death_

We stood beside her after the dark one killed Kahi, "Kahi, where are- you monster! You killed her" Kamas shouted as she ran towards Kahi. The dark one glared at her before he walked away, "I just helped you get your revenge." It growled before disappearing. "Kahi… Kahi, I'm so sorry." Kamas cried as she picked up her body. As she left the hidden room with Kahi she placed her in a coffin, "I will seal you here. No one will harm your grave. Rest in peace dearest sister." Kamas whispered and as she closed the coffin we put our jewels with Kahi and we smiled at each other before we were engulfed in a light.

_Tsukiko_

I woke up seeing sissy one and two passed out on the ground, "Sissy, wake up." I whined as I pulled their hairs. "Ow! Kiki, that hurts." Akino murmured as she got up.

_Aniko_

I got up as well and dusted the dirt off of me, "We- we are back home, aren't we?"

"Yes, you are." Malik smiled. We grinned and held up a peace sign, "We did it!"

"Akino! Aniko!" Tristan shouted as he hugged us and Tsukiko hugged Yuugi. "Well… I guess this is the end?" Joey asked. "No way." I replied. "This is a new beginning." Akino and I laughed.

We bid farewell to Isis and Malik, "I will visit you again." I promised as we headed on our plane as we headed home to Domino City.

_8 years later_

"Yuugi! Kiki is here to see you!" I shouted as I cradled my child in my arms. "I didn't just come here to see him! I came to see you and Atem as well." The now 13 year old, Tsukiko, smiled as she touched Atem's cheek. "Hey, cutie! You will grow up big a strong, but you won't be a pharaoh like the real Atem was" She told the baby Atem. "Oh stop that." Yuugi chuckled. "He's still going to be great he is Aniko's son anyway." Kiki winked. "He's mine too!" Yuugi whined. "Yea, I feel bad for him. Having a dad like you and all." Kiki laughed. "Now I'm going to get you for that!" Yuugi shouted and Kiki screamed and ran away with Yuugi chasing after her. "Hello, you shouldn't leave your front door open Mrs. Muto!" Akino chuckled as she walked inside. "Well Kiki left it open. What's up?" I asked her. "I was just wondering if you wanted a mother child day. I could use a break from Kaiba's constant working." She smiled. "To the park?" I asked. "Let's go!" She grinned as she pulled her stroller with her baby girl and I put Atem in his stroller and we walked to the park.

_This is defiantly the perfect new beginning I say…_


End file.
